Le Rossignol
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Paris-1890. Pour libérer le Docteur, Rose a accepté le marché de Maestro : il fera d'elle une vedette de l'opéra durant six mois, puis ils pourront partir. Bien entendu, il y a un coup tordu de prévu, sinon où serait l'intérêt? Vaguement inspiré du Fantôme de l'opéra. TERMINÉE
1. Chap 1 Rose

Rose

« Rose, on t'attend! »

« J'arrive! » dit-elle en nouant rapidement mais soigneusement ses ballerines.

Encore en retard. Encore en train de rêver à cet homme aux yeux noisette. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle devait courir pour ne pas être encore plus en retard.

Cinq heures plus tard, elle échangeait ses chaussons de danse contre une paire de vieux souliers et un châle avant de rejoindre les combles où M. Pierre avait choisi de lui donner des cours de chant. Il était aveugle mais, en compensation, son ouïe était surnaturellement développée et ne laissait passer aucun chevrotement dans les notes les plus aigües.

« Cher petit rossignol, tu es en retard. » dit M. Pierre en ébouriffant un peu plus les deux touffes de cheveux au-dessus de ses oreilles. « Enfin… c'est ta faute : tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi bourrée de talents ou à te consacrer à un seul art. En plus, je parie que tu n'as pas pris le temps d'avaler une bouchée. »

« Manger avant de chanter… »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'empiffrer. » la gronda-t-il amicalement. « Mais je ne te ferai pas travailler dans cet état sans que tu aies pris quelques bouchées. J'ai fait des rescapés de mon déjeuner. »

Il indiqua l'assiette avec un croissant et une pomme sur le coin de son bureau et elle les dévora avec un sourire, se disant que les croissants français étaient décidément savoureux. Il la fit ensuite travailler durant quelques minutes ses gammes et sa vocalise habituelle, puis il la força à donner toute son énergie à la mélodie. À la toute fin, épuisée et en sueur, Rose s'étonna de son ambition de lui faire chanter le rôle d'Olympia.

« Parce que tu as le même ton qu'elle pour commencer. Et qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir une doublure en cas d'accident. »

Rose blêmit : « Je ne suis pas du calibre de… »

Il l'interrompit d'un petit claquement de langue : « Nul ne sait comment la roue doit tourner, mais je te prédis un avenir magnifique, chère Rose. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient ce talent, mais quelque muse a certainement bercé ton enfance. Allez, ouste, du vent à présent. »

Rose retrouva le dortoir des danseuses où elle s'écroula de fatigue. Une heure plus tard, une de ses compagnes la réveilla et elle courut dans l'atelier de couture pour le dernier essai du nouveau costume de ballet avant le souper. Elle passa ensuite les deux heures suivantes à réparer ses chaussons et à recoudre les déchirures de sa meilleure robe tout en bavardant joyeusement avec ses amies. Finalement, quand la consigne d'extinction fut donnée, Rose se coucha, mais trembla longtemps sous la fine couverture.

Elle avait peur de s'endormir. Comme chaque fois, elle se concentra sur son passé, des petites choses qui prouvaient que ce qu'elle vivait dans ce théâtre n'était qu'un jeu de rôle, qu'une façon de retrouver le Docteur : sa chambre dans l'appartement de sa mère, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane, Discovery Channel qui ne valait rien à côté des aventures avec le Docteur, les chips, les jeans. Et lui. Son visage. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié un détail. Du bleu…. Une boîte bleue. Une étrange chose qui était plus grande à l'intérieur et qui voyageait dans le temps. Avec lui. Une fois, ils avaient dansé ensemble sous les yeux d'un capitaine Jack envieux.

Elle se mordit les lèvres au moment où des visions de chorégraphies la submergèrent. Les théâtres. La scène. Les applaudissements. La musique, partout la musique. Les dorures des glaces, des lustres et des costumes fantaisistes.

Elle repoussa la sensualité de la danse, les vibrations du chant qui voulaient s'imposer immédiatement après.

Le Docteur, il fallait penser au Docteur. Il le fallait… Mais le passé lui semblait de plus en plus fantomatique, irréel, éphémère.

Elle se mordit les mains jusqu'au sang : elle avait découvert que la douleur fermait son esprit ces pulsions artistiques et rendaient plus concrètes le passé. Mais elle ne pouvait résister longtemps et jamais durant la nuit. L'autre devait déjà la guetter, prêt à lui murmurer de nouvelles instructions. La somme de connaissances qu'il lui implantait chaque nuit masquait petit à petit ses vrais souvenirs et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à cet appel de sirène que son corps, tout doucement, commençait à désirer autant que son esprit.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien, Rose. Ne t'inquiète de rien. » chuchota la voix douce et frêle à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Rose renifla, se retourna et continua à dormir. De temps en temps, elle frissonnait et gémissait, mais ne se réveilla pas. Son corps était épuisé. Le travail ne manquait pas et la voix la gardait plongée dans les rêves.

Au moment où les serviteurs allaient s'occuper des bêtes à l'écurie et où les cuisiniers se réveillaient pour pétrir le pain de la journée, le chuchotement s'affaiblit et s'interrompit doucement. Rose se redressa en sursaut, glacée de peur et le souffle court.

« Docteur? »

Sa voisine de lit grogna : « Arrête t'appeler ton médecin. Tu vas finir par me rendre folle. Et c'est moi qui vais en demander un. Recouche-toi… une heure avant de se lever. »

Rose se rallongea et essaya en vain de se réchauffer, se demandant tout de même pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un docteur… Elle s'aperçut qu'elle fredonnait tout bas un air qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir appris et se mit à pleurer.


	2. Chap 2 Le Docteur

Le Docteur

Pas de Tardis, pas de réalité, pas de conscience. Ou très peu.

Le Seigneur du temps flottait entre somnolence et inconscience, jamais très certain s'il rêvait ou s'il percevait la réalité autour de lui. Une série de notes graves, si graves qu'il les sentait plutôt que les entendait, le berçait et le gardait dans cet état où il était aussi impuissant qu'un termite dans un gratte-ciel de verre et de béton. Il ne luttait pas. Il n'éprouvait même pas le besoin de lutter. Quand on est un termite perdu en ville, on ne lutte pas.

Il entendait souvent des chants et de la musique et reconnaissait les airs des _Contes d'Hoffman_, de _Carmen_ ou de _Thaïs_. Le classique, c'était très bien, mais ça ne battait jamais complètement ABBA.

Il comprenait assez bien que Rose était l'attraction principale de ce Maestro. Il se sentait coupable de s'être laissé piéger aussi facilement et de l'avoir entraînée dans cette aventure. Il adorait les aventures, mais il préférait jouer les supers inspecteurs en goguette que le comateux. Savoir Rose aux prises avec cet être lui donnait le cafard - et pour un termite, c'était gravissime!

Il rêvait d'elle. C'était inévitable.

Le Docteur savait que Rose Tyler pouvait se débrouiller, elle avait un caractère solide et capable d'affronter presque tout pour peu qu'elle le veuille, mais Maestro avait des intentions inquiétantes à son égard. Il était capable de gommer sa personnalité et une Rose plus fragile, plus craintive, plus innocente et à la merci d'un alien dont les motivations étaient loin d'être angéliques serait sans défense contre lui. Dans ses rêves, il parvenait à la sauver et ils pouvaient s'enfuir à bord du Tardis après avoir vaincu Maestro. Parfois, il l'enlaçait et la couvrait de baisers en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais prendre autant de risques. Et de temps en temps il faisait des cauchemars : elle tombait entièrement sous la coupe de Maestro qui détruisait cette femme exceptionnelle. Le Docteur l'appelait et, lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle ne le reconnaissait pas et était vaguement effrayée par lui. Et quand il essayait de la toucher, elle se réfugiait auprès de ce Maestro qui refermait sa cape autour d'elle, pour la protéger… ou l'étouffer. Alors, il se mettait à étouffer et Maestro était forcé de le tirer de son sommeil, juste assez pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait été endormi, juste assez pour reconnaître sa prison, juste assez pour s'en faire pour elle.

Le Docteur se blâmait pour avoir perdu le Tardis et pour avoir déclenché le piège de Maestro, puis pour n'avoir pas su résister au gaz somnifère suffisamment longtemps pour prévenir Rose des machinations de cet être. Il avait su, rien qu'à la façon que qu'avait Maestro de se concentrer sur compagne, que son but n'était pas de tuer un Seigneur du temps, que cette capture pour laquelle les Daleks, les Cybermen, les Sontarans et 3000 autres races (c'était un minimum) salivaient, bavaient ou bipaient d'envie seraient prêts à faire des ponts d'or à Maestro était, au final, un simple accident.

Le trésor était Rose Tyler, pas le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du temps n'en était pas ravi. Et il l'était encore moins de ce « deal » que Maestro avait proposé et qu'elle avait accepté.

Il avait besoin d'une femme et consentait à libérer « ce Docteur qui vous tient à cœur » pourvu qu'elle devienne une vedette de la scène.

« Je suis nulle pour chanter. Je fausse même pour Au clair de la lune. » avait-elle répliqué.

« Pour le moment. » avait susurré l'être. « Je peux y remédier. Considérez-moi comme l'une de vos muses grecques : je fournirai l'inspiration, le talent et la chance et vous saurez chanter, danser, jouer la comédie et la tragédie. Vous deviendrez l'une des plus grandes. En très peu de temps. » promit-il. « Vous devrez seulement me fournir votre présence afin que tous les regards se posent sur vous. »

« J'ai le trac devant les foules. »

« Détail, détail, détail. Décidez-vous immédiatement. Je libérerai votre ami et je lui rendrai son jouet bleu. J'en fais serment. Je ne le blesserai pas. Vous pouvez déjà constater qu'il est simplement maintenu endormi. Ou l'équivalent. »

Rose hésitait, se demandant s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de se sauver dans le Tardis avec le Docteur. À l'intérieur, il serait toujours temps d'évaluer le danger et de l'affronter ou bien de déguerpir. L'être avait posé sa main-appendice-membre au-dessus de la poitrine du Docteur et son corps s'était soudainement arqué de douleur.

« J'ai dit que je ne le blesserai pas. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas en mesure de le faire. Si vous refusez, je le garde et je m'amuse avec lui. Je vous demande de me donner six mois de votre vie, probablement moins. »

« Et quand je serai la célébrité que vous désirez? »

« Je libérerai votre précieux Docteur. »

« Et moi aussi? » insista-t-elle

« Si vous voulez partir, vous le pourrez. Je ne vous empêcherai pas. »

Rose hocha la tête au moment où le Docteur aurait voulu hurler de ne pas accepter.


	3. Chap 3 Maestro

Maestro

Maestro était patient. Il l'avait toujours été. Il n'en voulait pas à cette femme-fille, cette Rose, de ne pas être prête immédiatement et de se fermer à ses conseils. Ils avaient passé un marché très simple et chacun tentait, de façon très prévisible, de tricher. Il s'amusait du fait qu'elle était en train de perdre, alors même qu'elle croyait gagner. Par exemple, cette nuit, il avait presque réussi à faire disparaître les souvenirs concernant leur machine à voyager dans le temps. Elle avait dû faire un sérieux effort pour associer la couleur bleue et l'engin. Il admirait son énergie, et ce, depuis les premiers instants où il avait ressenti sa présence. Comment lui résister? Il y avait bien quinze ans qu'il se mourait de solitude et de faim dans les bas-fonds de l'opéra, criant inutilement vers les artistes, sans jamais obtenir la plus petite attention de leur part. Cette Rose était un cadeau du ciel! Sa compassion lui avait permis d'attirer son attention, d'être pris en pitié, puis de trouver en un clin d'œil la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Et, encore un cadeau du ciel, cette chose était juste à ses côtés! Un grand tout maigre, dépourvu de la plus élémentaire once de bon sens vestimentaire.

Cet énergumène était encore plus mystérieux que la jeune femme et Maestro avait hésité un bref instant entre lui et sa compagne. Certes, il possédait une énergie étrange, mille fois plus forte qu'un humain normal, et son esprit chantait une mélodie surprenante, mais c'était un mâle. Au fil du temps, Maestro avait appris à se fier plus facilement aux femelles. Elles étaient manipulées plus facilement, plus subtilement et savaient transmettre les émotions avec plus de justesse et de richesse. On admirait les hommes, mais on aimait les femmes. Alors il avait choisi la femme-fille blonde. Et il ne regrettait pas cette décision.

Maestro se recroquevilla dans son cocon et s'assoupit, gardant juste un filet de sa conscience pour surveiller l'homme dont dépendaient ses plans. Il était sa sauvegarde : tant qu'il le maîtrisait, son amie ferait n'importe quoi. Et viendrait un moment où elle oublierait et serait enfin à sa merci.

Il était fatigué et s'installait bien lentement dans son abri. Il s'investissait à fond mais, bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'embarrasser de subtilité et de chuchotements. Et puis, à force d'implanter de nouveaux souvenirs, il ne restait plus assez de place pour les anciens. L'esprit humain n'était pas conçu pour être extensible, il avait sa limite, même celui de Rose Tyler. Sans passé et avec la voix du Maestro pour la guider vers la gloire, Rose serait sienne. Il suffisait d'être encore un peu patient. Juste un peu.


	4. Chap 4 Rose

Rose

Maître Pierre était parvenu à arracher quinze minutes au directeur Molini afin de faire passer une audition à Rose. Une semaine plus tard, on annonçait à la malheureuse Sofia que son contrat n'était pas renouvelé. Ce même soir, Olympia avait un nouveau visage et des cheveux blonds.

Rose s'était sentie étrangère à toute l'agitation qui l'entourait : les essayages de costume, les répétitions avec le reste du casting, les conseils de Maître Pierre et de Simone, qui était responsable des petits rats de l'opéra, les entretiens avec M. Molini pour signer un contrat et déterminer son salaire, les séances de solfège particulièrement rudes et qui la laissait épuisée. La nouvelle actrice incarnant d'Olympia n'attirait pas encore de commentaires : on ne connaissait rien sur Rose Tyler. Et pour cause.

Quelques minutes avant son entrée en scène, Maître Pierre, descendu de ses combles tout spécialement pour l'occasion, l'avait encouragée d'une petite tape maladroite sur l'épaule : « Chère petite, je suis fier d'avoir été ton professeur. »

« Vous le serez toujours. »

« Oh non. Dès demain, tu devras suivre les mêmes répétitions que les Principaux. Ce sera plus exigeant, mais tu as le niveau suffisant. Ne les laisse pas te convaincre du contraire! Je regrette de te perdre, mais tu as atteint les limites de mon enseignement. »

On pressa d'entrer en scène et Rose, sans plus réfléchir, fit trois pas, prenant ainsi sa marque au bon endroit comme elle l'avait répété des dizaines de fois.

Le chandelier géant suspendu au plafond du théâtre la nimbait de lumière, les chandelles alignées le long de la scène lui donnaient une auréole dorée. Son cœur se tordit d'angoisse… puis explosa de joie. Elle inspira, prenant son souffle depuis son ventre, puis laissa jaillir la première note.

Elle oublia les coulisses, le théâtre, les spectateurs, le décor de carton pâte, les costumes avec les fausses pierres et les perruques. Elle était Olympia, la marionnette à l'allure si vivante qu'Hoffman tombe amoureux. Elle ne marchait plus sur la scène, elle se trouvait aux côtés d'Hoffman et de Spalanzani. Elle sentait les rouages dans son corps et le chant était aussi naturel que la parole.

Quand la dernière note mourut – et Olympia avec – Rose fut soulevée par les applaudissements de toute la salle et en perdit le souffle. Ses partenaires l'entraînèrent sur le devant de la scène pour un court salut et elle goûta le succès dans l'air, dans les vivats et dans les fleurs qu'on lui jeta. Une pression sur son poignet : Denis Martingel/Hoffman la félicitait discrètement et sincèrement de sa performance. Rose était grisée de ses hommages et aurait pu rester indéfiniment sur cette scène. Les secondes s'étirèrent : parfaites et infinies. Quand Denis la tira vers les coulisses, Rose ressentit une immense déception. C'était comme quitter la chaleur, la lumière, la vie elle-même. Elle observa une dernière fois les spectateurs, voulant retrouver cette émotion encore quelques secondes.

Elle se figea.

Au premier rang, un jeune homme portait une redingote bleue avec des rayures un ton plus clair. Il avait les cheveux plus courts que la mode l'imposait et quelque chose dans son regard toucha Rose, lui faisant oublier les Contes d'Hoffman et les leçons de chant et la ramenant instantanément sur terre,

La terre. La Terre. Sa planète. Celle qu'elle avait quittée avec un homme portant un costume bleu rayé et avec une coiffure ébouriffée qui la séduisait.

« Pas maintenant, Rose. Viens tout de suite. » entendit-elle distraitement.

La nouvelle égérie ne faisait plus attention à rien. L'homme en bleu lui fit un clin d'œil et Rose eut envie de pleurer : ce n'était pas Lui, quel que soit ce Lui, car le sourire n'était pas le même. Dès qu'elle fut dissimulée par les rideaux, elle éclata en sanglots, aussitôt embrassée et consolée par une douzaine de personnes qui lui assuraient qu'elle avait été formidable et magnifique et que sa voix était magique et…

« Il ne faut pas pleurer, tu as été extraordinaire, petit rossignol. » confirma Maître Pierre.

Rose s'enferma dans sa nouvelle chambre - une pièce minuscule, mais entièrement à elle - et blottit son oreiller contre elle, essayant de se reprendre. Verser des larmes après une telle réussite était absurde. Elle avait travaillé très fort pour le rôle d'Olympia et elle s'effondrait parce que le sourire d'un seul spectateur ne l'émouvait pas complètement? Absurde!

Elle sécha ses larmes et fit quelques exercices de respiration. Il ne manquerait plus s'irriter la voix et elle ne pourrait plus chanter et chanter était tout parce que…

« Enfin! » chuchota la même voix grêle avec soulagement.

Rose sursauta et se redressa précipitamment : « Qui est là? »

« Nous! »

Une impression d'enveloppement, comme si on glissait une cape poisseuse sur ses épaules. Elle grimaça, mais la sensation ne changea pas, au contraire.

« Tu es ma chanteuse, tu es ma gloire, tu es à moi! » dit la voix qui s'enfla dans un triomphe.

Sa gorge se noua et elle se remit à pleurer.

« Non, ma chérie, il ne faut pas. Il y a tant et tant à faire! Olympia n'était que ton entrée sur scène. Dès demain, tu sauras les airs de _Carmen_! » ordonna-t-il suavement.

« Je… je ne connais pas cet opéra. » finit par hoqueter Rose à travers son chagrin.

Maestro força brutalement la mélodie dans son esprit et elle gémit.

« Je sais. Nous allons y voir immédiatement. »

Rose essaya de résister, mais sa tête fut bientôt remplie de notes et de clés, de chorégraphie, de didascalies. En moins d'une seconde, il ne fut plus question que de musique, d'opéra et de danse. Quand il se retira, la laissant pantelante et suffoquée, Rose sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. Dans ses rêves, elle était dans le noir, mais sur une scène. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait un public. Elle s'en fichait. Elle chantait une mélodie sans parole et qui avait l'air de tenir en respect tout ce qui pouvait se terrer dans l'ombre. Sa voix était la lumière, son chant était ce qui la gardait vivante : c'était tout ce qui comptait.

N'est-ce pas?


	5. Chap 5 Maestro

Maestro

Après s'être occupée de Rose, Maestro vérifia que le Docteur était toujours inconscient. Bientôt, il ne serait plus nécessaire de le surveiller. Maestro pourrait même envisager, selon son humeur, le renvoyer tout simplement à ses étoiles, mais son vaisseau l'intriguait. Malgré son allure de boîte de bois peint, l'engin était impénétrable et indestructible. Il avait mieux à faire que se soucier d'un homme et de son vaisseau. L'homme ne lui serait bientôt plus utile et il n'avait que faire d'un vaisseau. Retourner chez lui? Jamais!

Rose, elle, resterait, bien entendu. Avec lui. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix : à force d'instiller une dépendance à la musique, elle lui était complètement soumise, à lui qui la formait physiquement et mentalement et lui donnait la chance de performer. Si Rose repartait néanmoins avec son ami – très improbable! – elle dépérirait et pourrait même en mourir. Il s'amusait d'avoir de moins en moins d'exercer son contrôle : elle se soumettait de plein gré, s'abaissait à le servir pour obtenir sa récompense. La musique et le chant étaient des drogues subtiles qui rivalisaient en puissance avec l'opium et la cocaïne.

Maestro savoura le succès de Rose. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une image. L'énergie que Rose lui avait transmise l'avait remis d'aplomb, au point qu'il se sentait capable de se remettre à écrire! Il présenterait _Carmen_, une œuvre bien connue, puis se concentrerait sur son prochain chef-d'œuvre. Rose en serait la vedette, naturellement. Il imaginait déjà comment mettre en valeur sa beauté et son talent afin de séduire la foule. Quelle satisfaction d'avoir une aussi belle matière sur laquelle travailler! Il pouvait perdre du temps à modeler son corps, mais il avait suffit de corriger ses cordes vocales et renforcer des muscles dont elle ne se servait pas. Le reste était un détail. Oui, Rose était une base solide et facile à accommoder.

Il prévoyait aussi inspirer quelques journalistes à commenter la pièce – et donc sa vedette. Il savait moduler sa voix pour jouer les muses auprès de ces pamphlétaires et y trouvait un plaisir presque enfantin. Ils demandaient peu d'élan pour pondre des écrits élogieux et la publicité apporterait une certaine renommée à Rose – et donc à Maestro qui trouvait satisfaction par l'intermédiaire de la jeune femme. Il s'était rendu compte que l'adulation de sa marionnette, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas en scène, lui fournissait de quoi se sustenter. Que la jeune fille soit jeune, attirante, séduisante, gentille et douce n'était pas pour déplaire : Paris en avait assez des divas et des caprices. Rose resterait la simple fille à la voix d'or. Il y veillerait.

Il calcula rapidement qu'il pourrait se servir d'elle durant près de trente ans s'il faisait attention. Il lui était déjà arrivé de forcer la célébrité d'une de ses marionnettes, d'en faire un feu de paille, dans les moments de disette où c'était une question de survie. Rose ne serait pas un tel feu de paille. Il l'entretiendrait longtemps, le plus longtemps possible et ne s'en débarrasserait que contraint et forcé.


	6. Chap 6 Rose

Rose

Rose vivait dans la peur désormais. Elle avait peur de s'endormir et d'oublier les derniers détails de sa vie. Elle avait peur de rester dans sa chambre où Maestro pouvait à loisir apparaître et lui bourrer le crâne avec de nouvelles expériences qu'il mêlait si bien aux siennes qu'elle ne pouvait plus les départager. Elle avait peur d'aller sur scène, car elle sentait Maestro devenir encore plus fort chaque fois. Elle avait peur de ses professeurs et des autres artistes qui trouvaient mystérieux et un peu inquiétant ce talent époustouflant qu'elle tenait d'on ne sait où et cette facilité à apprendre un opéra en quelques heures. Elle avait peur des journalistes et de ses admirateurs qui essayaient d'en apprendre plus à son sujet… surtout parce qu'elle n'avait rien à leur dire!

Il lui fallait un immense effort pour croire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été une artiste, élève d'un professeur impossible à décrire, une simple femme avait été transformée en cantatrice recherchée par un hasard tout aussi impossible à expliquer. Le seul moment où elle se sentait parfaitement bien était ces instants où seule sa voix comptait, ces moments où elle se laissait emporter par la musique, mais elle savait trop bien que c'était exactement ce que Maestro désirait. Elle n'était qu'un instrument entre ses mains, un objet qu'il avait patiemment sculpté et dont il se servait à ses propres fins. Les fils avaient beau être invisibles et le décor somptueux, Rose était une marionnette dans le petit théâtre de Maestro.

Au sommet d'un art prestigieux, dans les costumes richement brodés, le désespoir la rongeait et la torturait. Que faire quand la seule chose qui nous rend heureux est la même qui nous détruit? Rose n'avait pas de réponse.

Il lui restait une vague impression de bleu quand elle essayait de se raccrocher à tout ce qui n'était pas Maestro. Elle avait beau se concentrer, aucun nom ne lui venait. Juste un flou bleu qui tourbillonnait et qui avait été très proche d'elle. Elle en aurait hurlé. Mais son corps refusait de la laisser se déchirer la voix sur des larmes. Elle était prisonnière d'habitudes fermement implantées et qui formaient la personnalité du « Rossignol ». Il lui était très difficile de croire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, mais il lui restait une vague notion qu'elle avait un passé différent. Mais c'était aussi tangible qu'un mythe ou une histoire pour enfant commençant avec un 'il était une fois'.

Après une répétition brillante où Rose avait dépassé les espoirs du metteur en scène et du chef d'orchestre et ébloui les autres artistes au point qu'ils se mettent à applaudir, elle s'était réfugiée dans les combles, tout près de l'étude de Maître Pierre. C'était un endroit suffisamment public pour que Maestro n'apparaisse pas et assez privé pour se sentir seule.

Un frottement de pas l'alerta.

« Il y a quelqu'un? Rose? »

« Oui, Maître. » fit-elle en se demandant comment il pouvait le savoir.

Le professeur de chant tâtonna et ouvrit sa porte tout en restant sur le pallier : « Il vaut mieux entrer, chère petite. Je peux entendre tes peines, à tout le moins fournir une épaule pour pleurer. »

Les yeux de Rose se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras. À cet instant, il était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Curieux. C'était peut-être à cause de ses cheveux qui étaient indisciplinés ou parce qu'il avait été son premier maître de chant. C'était lui qui l'avait baptisée Rossignol. En un sens, il était un père et un mentor pour elle.

« Là… là… tout va bien. » murmura-t-il en flattant son dos. « Dire que la moitié des femmes de la ville voudrait être à ta place… On a vraiment raison de dire que la vie est étrange. Allons, allons, sèche tes pleurs, petit Rossignol. »

Rose déversa longuement son chagrin. Quand elle trouva enfin assez d'énergie pour se reprendre, elle ne sut même pas comment expliquer ses déboires. Qui pourrait la croire? La comprendre? La sauver?

Elle raconta n'importe quoi à l'aveugle. Personne ne pouvait la tirer de là. Elle était piégée.

Il l'obligea gentiment à boire une dose d'alcool pour se calmer. Le liquide brûla sa gorge. Et soudain, Rose eut une idée.

La fuite.

Rien ne l'obligeait à rester ici. Contrairement à Maestro, elle n'était pas prisonnière de l'Opéra et des souterrains. Elle pouvait marcher en plein jour. Elle pouvait quitter la ville, quitter le pays.

Elle pouvait gagner sa liberté!

Curieusement, la pensée de plonger dans l'inconnu et le danger (le monde serait éternellement un danger pour une jeune fille innocente, elle le savait) ne l'effrayait pas vraiment. Son cœur battait rapidement en imaginant tous ces nouveaux horizons. Elle pourrait emporter la musique, la musique était partout, mais elle se libérerait de Maestro.


	7. Chap 7 Le Docteur

Le Docteur (oui, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres)

Quand Maestro lui rendit sa liberté, le Docteur crut d'abord à un nouveau piège. Mais l'être le poussa vers le Tardis et insista qu'un accord était un accord.

« Où est Rose? Je ne pars pas sans elle. »

Maestro sourit.

« Je ne plaisante pas. » lança froidement le Docteur.

« Elle a choisi de rester.»

Il ne le croyait pas.

« Elle est en train de répéter pour ce soir. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais c'est inutile de vous faire des idées. Elle est à moi, maintenant. »

« On va voir pour combien de temps. » grinça le Seigneur du temps.

Maestro le laissa partir avec un nouveau sourire qui laissa de marbre son ex-prisonnier.

Après avoir bousculé le gardien qui refusait de le laisser passer (vive les papiers psychiques), le Docteur pénétra dans la salle de spectacle.

En plein jour, l'ambiance perdait de sa magie. Les musiciens étaient en vêtement ordinaires, le directeur mâchouillait un cigare en étalant sa bedaine dans la troisième rangée de siège, les ménagères travaillaient à dépoussiérer tous les coins et à nettoyer les loges et les balcons. Sur scène, les artistes portaient une partie de leur costume et jouaient avec les accessoires, mais autrement, portaient leurs habits de tous les jours.

Le Docteur chercha impatiemment Rose depuis le fond de la salle. Une tête blonde apparaissait et disparaissait derrière une grosse dame qui donnait des ordres sur les déplacements et ne cessait de parler au sujet du Rossignol sur un ton enfantin. Le chef d'orchestre tapota son lutrin de sa baguette et la mélodie reprit. Le Docteur fit un pas vers la scène, puis se figea à nouveau, pétrifié par la voix de Rose.

L'hésitation qu'il avait devinée un moment plus tôt avait complètement disparu, laissant la place à une Carmen éblouissante qui remplissait la salle avec l'Habanera. Quand les chœurs appuyèrent son « Prends garde à toi », le Docteur flancha. Maestro avait transformé sa compagne en une cantatrice éblouissante qui avait trouvé sa place sur scène. Son attitude enjôleuse, sa démarche empreinte de sensualité et sa voix chaude avec un accent latin avaient fait disparaître Rose Tyler pour faire surgir le Rossignol.

Il se rapprocha difficilement, ému par cette facette d'elle qu'il découvrait. Sa compassion et sa sensibilité étaient amplifiés et canalisées vers la salle, donnant une impression de proximité. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne chantait que pour lui, qu'elle se trouvait tout près et caressait son visage avec ce foulard rouge que les hommes essayaient de capturer, comme une promesse de son amour. Elle était pieds nus et une longue jupe multicolore suivait et magnifiait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le Docteur se sentit ridicule : un moment, il eut envie de capturer ce foulard et d'enlacer cette femme, non parce qu'il s'agissait de Rose, mais parce qu'il était séduit par elle. Il se demanda quelle part de cette fascinante créature relevait du maître ou de sa marionnette et si Maestro savait quelle force il avait déchaîné sur les scènes françaises. Il ne pourrait la tenir prisonnière de cet opéra : elle serait invitée partout pour se produire, elle se verrait offrir des ponts d'or et probablement la liberté.

« Et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! » termina abruptement Rose en déchirant le foulard rouge, comme elle l'aurait fait du cœur de l'homme qui la courtisait et en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les coulisses.

« C'était très bien, mon petit. » félicita le chef d'orchestre pendant que les musiciens tapotaient leur lutrin avec leur archet ou le bout de leurs doigts pour manifester leur accord.

Le Docteur se sentait fondre : elle était extraordinaire. Carmen n'était pas un rôle facile à chanter, mais cette voix était… cette voix était… impossible.

Oui, impossible.

Parce qu'elle était le cadeau empoisonné de Maestro.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait refuser de jouer la marionnette ou serait-elle déjà trop attachée à ce talent pour s'en défaire? Certainement, avec son intelligence, Rose avait prévu de… Rose refuserait de… Elle ne se serait pas laissée corrompre par la richesse ou la gloire, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Rose… Rose était fascinante et il ne savait plus avec certitude s'il…

Le directeur fit signe avec son cigare de poursuivre et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. Rose inspira, hocha la tête et la répétition continua. Le Docteur parvint à détacher son regard d'elle et s'approcha du directeur en ouvrant l'étui des papiers psychiques.

« Bonjour, John Smith, inspecteur des… »

« Taisez-vous et écoutez. » ordonna le directeur en l'obligeant à s'asseoir. « On ne gâche pas une répétition quand cette petite est là. »

« Ce n'est qu'une répétition. » avança le Docteur, qui avait le plus grand mal à résister à l'appel de cette sirène blonde.

« Oui, mais on a eu chaud. Cette fille a disparu pendant trois jours et, à son retour, elle était tellement malade que toute la ville s'inquiétait déjà des spectacles que le Rossignol devrait manquer. Personne ne voulait la remplacer - peur de se faire huer par le public - puis les rumeurs ont couru qu'elle refusait de chanter. Pour toujours! Je vous dis pas les complications! Vous êtes là de la part de mon banquier? Ou c'est pour avoir une interview? En tout cas, oubliez les billets gratuits. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont disparu, revendu trois fois plus cher que les originaux! »

« Elle a disparu? »

« Où vous étiez, mon vieux? 'Le Rossignol envolé', 'L'oiseau a pris la clé des champs', 'Les profits de l'Opéra s'envolent avec leur cantatrice vedette' et tous les autres titres des journaux. Dieu merci, la petite est revenue. »

« Elle a dit où elle était allée? »

« Pas à moi. Elle a promis qu'elle ne quitterait pas mon théâtre désormais »

« C'est une promesse étrange. Si on lui offre un cachet meilleur ou un rôle… Je ne veux pas dire que vos conditions ne sont pas avantages, mais il est rare qu'un interprète reste au même endroit toute sa vie. » dit rapidement le Docteur.

« Chut… c'est mon moment préféré…. »

Le directeur éteignit son cigare et se pencha, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton bien calé dans les paumes. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et, malheureusement, jeta un œil (puis les deux) vers la scène où Carmen dansait pour séduire le soldat qui l'avait enchaînée. Il frémit et manqua se lever pour défaire lui-même ses liens. Le directeur gloussa doucement et le maintint sur son siège de sa poigne vigoureuse : « Elle fait toujours cet effet-là. »

Carmen - Rose, c'est Rose! - chantait et les paroles sortaient aussi merveilleusement que pour l'Habanera, mais son corps, son corps exprimait…

« Je ne savais pas que Carmen devait bouger ainsi… » dit plaintivement le Docteur en essayant d'oublier l'inconfort soudain d'un pantalon un peu trop serré.

À vrai dire, aucune des versions de Carmen qu'il avait vues n'impliquaient un tel déploiement de beauté, de souplesse, de… de… séduction. Les gestes n'étaient pas si explicites, mais… mais… Carmen… Rose… C'était Rose! Le directeur soupira quand la danse se termina et que Carmen fut libérée.

« Si c'était une chose possible, je dirais que cette fille est capable de nous enfoncer l'émotion dans le cœur comme on fait gave les oies pour le foie gras. »

Encore un coup de Maestro devina le Docteur. Ou… peut-être pas. Est-ce que les petits gestes de Rose n'avaient pas, et depuis longtemps, le pouvoir de le charmer? Maintenant, si ce don était mis au service du corps et du cœur d'une artiste et volontairement projeté sur un public…

Deux heures s'écoulèrent encore et ni le directeur ni le Docteur n'échangèrent une parole de plus, se contentant de soupirs, de grognements d'approbation et de reniflements discrets. Chaque fois que le metteur en scène interrompait Rose, le directeur pianotait sur le bras du fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à chanter. Et finalement…

« C'était parfait, vraiment. Refaites ça ce soir et tout va bien se passer. Merde à tous! »

Le Docteur en profita pour rejoindre Rose, du moins essaya : la cantatrice était suivie d'une demi-douzaine de personnes qui l'empêchèrent de se trouver à moins de quatre mètres d'elle.

« Elle a besoin de se reposer. » disait l'une.

« Elle doit manger légèrement. » faisait l'autre.

« Laissez-la respirer et prendre un bain. » grognait une troisième.

« Laissez-la surtout tranquille! » trancha un petit homme en les repoussant.

On lui fit de la place et il avança en tâtonnant avec une canne. Il s'arrêta brusquement à côté du Docteur, inspira deux fois et dit doucement : « Veuillez me suivre, monsieur. »

Le Docteur suivit l'aveugle dans les combles, dans une petite chambre qui servait également de bureau.

« Votre odeur est très particulière, monsieur. J'espère que c'est bien à un monsieur que je m'adresse? »

Le petit homme préparait tranquillement du thé.

« Oui. »

« À la bonne heure. Pas d'eau de Cologne, pas de parfum médicinal, rien du tout et pourtant… hummmm, peut-être une faible odeur de fruit… Je n'arrive pas à trouver lequel. Curieux, mais pas désagréable en tout cas. Je sais que vous ne faites pas partie de la population de l'opéra. Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous vous demandez pourquoi je voulais vous parler. C'est à propos de mon ancienne élève. »

« Rose? »

« J'avais donc raison. » dit-il avec douceur. « Vous la connaissez.»

« Peut-être. »

« Oh, mon cher ami, vous mentez très mal. Votre souffle s'est altéré sur la dernière syllabe, rongeant le e muet et le r tout à la fois. On ne badine pas avec un professeur de chant à l'oreille fine. Et votre 'Rose' roulait sur votre langue avec beaucoup de tendresse pour un pur inconnu. Quelqu'un qui aurait été sous son charme… bon passons.» Il sourit pour adoucir son commentaire et déposa une tasse devant le Docteur. « Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps? »

« Des années. Nous… nous voyageons ensemble. »

« Vous la connaissez bien? »

« C'est… nous sommes très proches. »

« Pas comme mari et femme, je suppose. Non, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était mariée, mais dans son état… Aaaaaah, vous êtes son ami, oui, oui, j'aurais dû deviner. Où étiez-vous depuis six mois? »

« SIX MOIS? »

La culpabilité et la colère l'enflammèrent. Maestro l'avait maintenu dans cet état durant SIX MOIX? Et tout ce temps, Rose…

« À quelques jours près, nous avons trouvé notre splendide Rossignol il y a six mois. J'ai pris sur moi de lui donner une éducation après l'avoir entendue fredonner pendant qu'elle dansait. Avant ça… j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle vivait dans les nuages. Elle se rappelle parfaitement tout ce qui concerne le chant et la musique, mais impossible pour elle de la faire parler de sa famille ou de son histoire. C'est un vrai mystère. Par exemple, je découvre qu'elle a grandi à Londres, mais elle n'a pas la moindre trace d'accent anglais. Elle parle de Verdi comme un des grands compositeurs de l'histoire et je suis d'accord avec elle, si ce n'est qu'elle sous-entend qu'il est mort! Je sais bien que le bonhomme est vieux, mais pas encore mort! Ou bien elle dit qu'il n'y a pas deux heures entre Londres et Barcelona et, quand je lui mentionne, elle sursaute et m'explique qu'il s'agit simplement d'une farce. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est tombée de son nuage… et qu'un coup de vent suffirait à l'emporter à nouveau. »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, songea le Docteur.

« Et il y autre chose. Je soupçonnais que vous êtes lié à elle simplement parce que… parce qu'il y a cette sensation électrique, comme si un éclair était tombé à quelques pas de moi, et que ça se produit chaque fois que je la croise. Et encore quand je suis passé près de vous tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas la même odeur qu'elle, mais il y a quelque chose chez vous… »

L'aveugle tendit les doigts vers son visage et examina les traits du Seigneur du temps.

« Vous plus jeune que je le pensais. »

« Tout est relatif comme dirait Einstein. »

Maître Pierre gardait ses mains posées sur le visage du Docteur : « Si vous êtes son ami, il faut me promettre une chose. Dans son intérêt à elle. Si elle ne veut pas partir avec vous, il faudra l'accepter. C'est une grande artiste, la meilleure que j'ai entendue dans toute mon existence. Si vous l'aimez, il faut accepter qu'elle ait sa propre voie. Vous ne pouvez pas gâcher son talent en la traînant sur les routes pour votre seul plaisir. Sa place est sur scène. »

Les traits du Docteur se tendirent, ce que ne manqua pas de sentir Maître Pierre, qui insista : « Il faut penser uniquement à son bonheur et à son talent. »

Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier maintes fois pour elle. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de la laisser dans un Paris du passé si elle le désirait? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de la voir quitter le Tardis? D'assister à son bonheur au prix du sien?

S'il lui parlait et qu'elle lui disait clairement qu'elle choisissait la musique de Maestro avec tout ce que ça impliquait plutôt que les dangers qu'il lui faisait courir en voyageant à bord du Tardis…

« Je le ferai. Pour elle. »

« La dernière représentation de _Carmen_ a lieu ce soir. J'organiserai une rencontre avec elle après le spectacle. »


	8. Chap 8 Rose

Rose

Pendant l'entracte, Rose mit tout le monde à la porte après avoir changé de costume. Dès qu'elle se fut rassise pourtant, elle perçut une présence et ses épaules se voûtèrent dès qu'elle songea au seul être qui ne s'embarrassait pas d'invitation et qui pouvait défier son hospitalité. Il était le résident permanent de l'opéra et y circulait à sa convenance.

L'impression de cape gluante s'accentua au moment au Maestro l'enveloppa, mais elle ne se déroba pas. Elle tremblait déjà à cause de cette énergie dont elle était à la fois le catalyseur et le réceptacle. Elle y était devenue terriblement plus sensible depuis sa tentative de fuite. Maestro aspira sa ration quotidienne, blagua qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'entrée et que le repas principal suivrait après la représentation et le gala et abandonna Rose devant son miroir.

La sensation de vide était apaisante. Rose ne savait plus qui elle était, mais elle se sentait un peu plus humaine quand Maestro venait de la vider. Elle était une marionnette mécanique sous son contrôle, mais quand il l'abandonnait ainsi, elle pouvait presque se rappeler qu'elle était humaine. Qu'elle l'avait déjà été. Si seulement elle pouvait rester ainsi un moment, quelques jours… Elle posa son front sur ses doigts glacés, sachant qu'avant la nuit, elle brûlerait à nouveau et qu'il reviendrait.

Maestro était la source de tout : ses peurs, ses joies… et sa vie. Elle l'admettait avec découragement. Quand elle s'était enfuie, elle n'avait pas su à quel point elle en souffrirait. Elle avait eu raison sur le fait que la musique la suivrait partout, mais n'avait compris qu'à la dernière minute que sa liberté se payait, justement, avec sa raison L'impact émotionnel d'une salle de spectacle pleine à craquer n'avait rien de comparable avec l'attention de quelques personnes, mais le corps de Rose semblait capable de capter et d'emmagasiner la moindre bribe d'intérêt, d'attirance ou de reconnaissance à son égard. C'était formidable d'être ainsi nourrie par son public. Le seul problème, c'est que l'énergie s'accumulait et s'accumulait et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser. Elle avait failli devenir folle, car plus elle vibrait de cette énergie, plus elle y devenait sensible et était en mesure de la capter.

Elle aurait pu survivre à la musique à condition de ne jamais rencontrer âme qui vive et de ne jamais entendue de quiconque. Même en quittant le milieu artistique, il était trop tard à cause de sa réputation grandissante. Sa disparition avait soulevé encore plus d'intérêt et Rose s'était retrouvée piégée encore plus étroitement par sa propre liberté que lorsqu'elle était toujours à l'Opéra.

On l'avait retrouvée et reconnue alors qu'elle brûlait d'une fièvre anormale et se mordait les mains et les bras pour éviter de hurler à pleins poumons. Une heure après son retour, alors que les médecins, le directeur du théâtre et les serviteurs s'empressaient autour d'elle, Maestro s'était faufilé secrètement jusqu'à son lit et avait aspiré avec volupté les ondes qui étaient en train de la tuer. Le soulagement l'avait fait rire et pleurer à la fois. Les médecins lui avaient fait respirer un somnifère et, à son réveil, elle était redevenue elle-même.

En quelque sorte.

Maestro était revenu à plusieurs reprises et elle s'était laissée faire, retenant son dégoût et sa rage impuissante à son égard. Il n'avait cure de ses émotions personnelles et se contentait de sucer goulûment son dû, comme un vampire.

Au cours du dernier mois, alors que la nouvelle version de _Carmen_ obtenait un succès incalculable et que toute la France entendait parler du Rossignol, les visites biquotidiennes de Maestro étaient devenues une nécessité. Rose était devenue une célébrité et recevait continuellement l'attention d'un public grandissant et donc… Maestro festoyait et triomphait.

On cogna timidement à la porte : l'entracte était terminé.

Rose se leva, chancela, puis se redressa fièrement et fit sa vocalise habituelle pour renforcer sa gorge. Carmen devait vivre encore une fois et pour la dernière fois. Lorsque la mort de la belle andalouse viendrait, Rose s'y abandonnerait avec envie. Carmen trouverait le repos; Rose n'obtiendrait qu'une nouvelle rencontre avec Maestro.


	9. Chap 9 Le Docteur

Le Docteur

Le Docteur était rarement nerveux, principalement parce qu'il fonçait toujours bille en tête dans toutes les situations, se laissant à peine le temps de souffler. Puisqu'il était également un Seigneur du temps, capable de voir toutes les possibilités, l'imprévu était de moins en moins prévisible. Cette fois pourtant… Il était sur le point de se ronger les ongles ou de zaper la lampe à l'huile la plus proche avec son tournevis. Il ignorait la décision que Rose prendrait et il ignorait comment il y réagirait si elle décidait de demeurer le Rossignol. Son égoïsme luttait avec l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Les six mois qui venaient de s'écouler lui paraissait à peine quelques heures, voire quelques jours. Il n'avait pas eu le temps (pas beaucoup, pas trop… enfin, tout est relatif) de s'ennuyer d'elle. Quant à ce qui lui était arrivé… ELLE avait dû voir passer chaque seconde de ces six mois. Le fait qu'elle ait tout fait pour lui le rendait encore plus coupable.

Un grondement annonça au Docteur que le succès de _Carmen_ ne se démentait toujours pas après deux mois à l'affiche. Les applaudissements se poursuivirent durant plusieurs minutes et il fallut presque autant de temps avant que la porte de la loge s'ouvre sur une parade colorées et bruyante. Une partie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, quelques autres suivirent dans le saint des saints du Rossignol et deux servantes aidèrent la jeune femme à enlever costume, perruque et maquillage. Dès que ce fut fait, elles lui passèrent une robe de chambre et rapprochèrent d'elle une carafe d'eau et un verre. Rose les remercia d'un signe de tête, leur donna quelques pièces pour leur service et les pria de la laisser seule.

Dès qu'elle fut seule (presque), elle perdit son air assuré et s'appuya lourdement à sa table de maquillage. Assise au milieu des fleurs, des cadeaux et des vêtements de toute sorte, elle était petite et d'apparence fragile. Le Docteur la reconnaissait à peine. Sa Rose? Faible?

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Approchez et faites ce que vous avez à faire. » dit-elle avec lassitude.

Elle s'assit et garda les yeux fermés comme une victime attendant son bourreau. Elle semblait se ratatiner lentement ou se flétrir et le Docteur sut instinctivement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la simple fatigue d'après spectacle. Il avait mal pour elle. C'était donc cela qui s'était passé pour elle durant ces six mois?

« Rose…? »

Elle sursauta et se releva d'un bond : « Qui vous a permis d'entrer? »

« Je… »

« Et qui êtes-vous d'abord? »

La question le blessa.

« Rose, c'est moi. »

Une expression étrange passa sur son visage, mais elle ne recula pas quand il s'avança à nouveau. Elle se saisit néanmoins d'un immense vase en bronze, jeta les fleurs sur le côté en jurant bassement, et se tint prête à le lui balancer sur la tête. Le Docteur sourit. Découragée et affaiblie, peut-être, mais pas sans défense.

« Le Docteur. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur. Sortez. »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel Docteur. J'ai un rendez-vous en plus. Un Docteur avec un rendez-vous… »

Il savoura la plaisanterie et se rendit compte que Rose retenait un sourire.

« J'avais oublié que vous deviez passer. Vous êtes l'ami de Maître Pierre. »

« Oui. Et le tien. »

« Je ne vous connais pas. » répliqua-t-elle en plissant le front de concentration. « Votre veste est bleue. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Et ces drôles de chaussures… elles ne vont pas avec le reste. »

Il se renfrogna : pas de commentaires sur ses Converses merci beaucoup.

« Et vos cheveux… »

« Quoi encore? J'aime mon costume, mes chaussures et mes cheveux! »

Il les flatta de travers en les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle doucement.

Ses cœurs battirent avec enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? »

Le Docteur était encore suffisamment nerveux pour que sa réponse sorte tout à trac : « Pour t'enlever. »

« Quoi? »

Elle souleva légèrement le vase, prête à tout.

« Non, non, non! Non! Attends! Je veux dire 't'enlever de cette situation'! Te ramener chez toi! Te… te redonner ta vie! »

« Ma vie? Vous voulez me redonner ma vie? » dit-elle avec incrédulité. « Quelle vie? »

« TA vie. Celle… où tu voyages avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas partir. »

« Mais si, tu peux. Le marché que tu as passé avec Maestro est terminé. Le Tardis nous attend et nous pouvons partir! Tout de suite si tu veux. »

« Je ne peux pas partir. »

« Nous pouvons nous rendre où nous voulons. »

« Sur le toit? »

Il ravala les destinations les plus exotiques qu'il avait imaginées et acquiesça : « Sur le toit. Allons-y! »

Elle leur fit emprunter un escalier dissimulé dans le fond de sa loge, ce qui les déroba à la petite foule qui faisait le pied de grue devant sa porte.

« C'est pratique. »

« Plus que ça, étant donné que l'escalier débouche à proximité de mes appartements. Je me demande qui a eu cette idée en premier lieu et combien de rencontres secrètes ont eu lieu. »

Elle avait employé un ton plat qui n'impliquait aucun amusement, seulement des faits et des informations. Qu'était devenue sa compagne pleine d'humour et d'entrain qui s'amusait d'un rien?

« Rose? »

« Attention, l'escalier devient plus raide et la rambarde n'est pas solide. » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Le toit était désert à l'exception d'une boîte bleue qui semblait curieusement à sa place entre deux tuyaux de cheminée. Si le Docteur attendait une réaction de la part de la jeune femme, il en fut pour ses frais. Il ouvrit la porte et s'inclina comiquement, mais elle lui tournait le dos. Elle s'appuya au rebord donnant sur la cour principale où les équipages s'arrêtaient pour emporter certains spectateurs. Ils étaient assez éloignés pour que les chevaux ressemblent à des miniatures pour enfants.

« Ils étaient si nombreux ce soir. » souffla-t-elle.

« Comme chaque soir, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il y a des commentaires et des critiques fabuleuses dans tous les journaux. »

« Oui. »

Elle semblait découragée. Ses poings se durcirent sur le parapet.

« Qui suis-je? »

« Rose Tyler. »

« Rien de plus? » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« Nous sommes très proches. »

« Vous m'aimez? »

Il hésita avant de hocher la tête, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi? »

Il releva la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aimez? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial? Je… Maître Pierre dit que je suis devenue une bonne chanteuse - elle sourit tristement devant l'évidence - mais il ne connaît pas mon passé Et moi non plus. Je ne sais pas… Vous êtes la première personne qui cherche à connaître… la Rose que j'étais. Qui demande que je sois la Rose du passé. »

Un spasme la plia en deux et sa voix se brisa. Il fut à ses côtés en un clin d'œil, mais elle le repoussa.

« Non. Pitié. C'est… Je ne sais PAS être la Rose du passé! Il a tout pris. Je… Je dois partir. »

« Je viens avec toi! Ou plutôt, viens avec moi! Je peux t'amener si loin que Maestro ne pourra plus jamais te retrouver. » jura le Seigneur du temps.

« NON! Non. Je… Mon passé. Si j'ai un passé, il doit y avoir des gens qui m'ont connue. Dites-leur… dites-leur que je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois… partir. »

« Rose…? »

Elle enjamba le rebord du toit : « Dites-leur… dites-leur... »

Elle se donna un élan et sauta, sans pousser un cri.

Le Docteur, lui, cria.


	10. Chap 10 Rose

Rose

Pendant qu'elle chutait, Rose espérait voir sa vie défiler, comme on prétendait que cela arrive. Avant de perdre la vie, elle voulait la voir, savoir ce qu'elle perdait.

Tout alla très vite, comme elle l'avait pensé. Maestro n'aurait pas le temps de la sauver et elle gagnerait l'ultime liberté à laquelle les mortels ont droit.

Elle heurta l'une des statues décorant le quatrième étage de l'édifice et elle pivota brusquement, roulant violemment sur le parapet en pente, se cogna sur une des colonnes romaines, puis termina sa course - sa vie - dans les escaliers de l'Opéra. Rose n'avait pas ressenti de douleur, seulement le choc. Les débris de la statue manquèrent atterrirent sur sa tête. Ils éclatèrent plutôt à deux pas d'elle et les fragments s'éparpillèrent partout.

C'était fini. Elle avait entendu l'éclatement du marbre, mais aussi celui de ses os. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et le goût cuivré du sang remplissait sa bouche. Vite, que tout se termine. Vite… avant que la douleur n'arrive.

Elle se sentait soudainement vide, seule, en paix. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'avait plus rien. On part avec un bagage léger pour le Paradis après tout. Il ne restait que la musique. Et une seule mélodie comptait. Celle que personne ne lui avait apprise. Elle la fredonnait si régulièrement que Maître Pierre l'avait incluse à ses vocalises. Elle eut envie de sourire : sa vie se résumait à une seule musique, sans paroles. C'était ironique pour une chanteuse d'opéra dans l'esprit duquel on avait forcé des opéras entiers en quelques heures.

Quelqu'un appelait son nom, tout là-haut.

Adieu, mon ami, je pars. Désolée, vraiment désolée.

Des gens s'attroupèrent et s'exclamèrent d'horreur et de pitié.

Ses os craquèrent à nouveau et, pendant une minute d'agonie - je meurs, c'est bien, c'est ce que je voulais - la douleur fut si intense qu'elle oblitéra toute autre pensée. La douleur reflua soudainement et elle inspira instinctivement une large goulée d'air. Étonnée. Incrédule.

« Noooon! » chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est elle! C'est le Rossignol! »

« Laissez-la respirer! »

« Elle est tombée du toit. »

« Appeler un médecin! »

Rose se releva sur un coude, essaya le sang sur sa bouche avec sa manche et provoqua la stupéfaction en se remettant debout pratiquement sans aide. Elle repoussa les employés de l'Opéra qui venaient à sa rescousse et essayaient de la faire se rasseoir, vérifiaient qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle les repoussa.

Au final, le directeur et une petite foule empressée et affolée finirent par la reconduire à sa chambre.

« Allons, fillette, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Es-tu vraiment tombée du toit? Allez, raconte. Nous t'aimons, nous sommes là pour t'aider. S'il y avait quelqu'un de méchant avec toi… Si tu as été malade… »

Une bousculade à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme interrompit le flot de questions inquiètes de Molini et un homme au costume bleu rayé brandit avec autorité une identification sous son nez.

« Laissez-moi seul avec Miss Tyler. Je mène l'enquête. »

« L'enquête? C'est un crime? Elle a été poussée? Je pensais qu'elle était seulement tombée… Qu'elle avait eu un malaise. Il lui faut un médecin et le meilleur doit arriver. »

« JE suis le Docteur. »

« Vos papiers disent que vous êtes policier. »

« En effet. »

« Ils ne disent pas que vous êtes médecin. » insista le directeur Molini.

« Ils ne disent pas non plus ce que j'ai mangé pour déjeuner. Je suis le Docteur, pas juste docteur, juste LE Docteur. Dehors, tout le monde! »

« Vous… »

« Oui, moi. Dehors! » interrompit le Seigneur du temps.

Il repoussa Molini, qui lui-même repoussa la foule hors de la chambre. Le Docteur soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Rose détourna le regard pendant qu'il passait au-dessus d'elle un instrument bourdonnant.

« Tu es vivante. » dit-il platement.

« C'est une question de point de vue. » répliqua Rose sur le même ton.

« Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé? » fit-il après un long silence.

« J'ai échoué. »

Le Docteur se mordit les lèvres et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Est-ce que tu serais en colère contre moi si je te disais que j'en suis heureux? »

Rose lui tourna le dos, sans un mot. Il hésita et la toucha. Elle s'éloigna avec un gémissement.

« Il faudrait au moins que tu changes de vêtements. Les tiens sont… plein de sang. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu as l'intention de rester comme ça longtemps? »

« Ça dépend. Combien de temps me faudra-t-il en finir avec tout ça? »

« Rose… »

Elle se redressa brusquement, rejeta les couvertures et se remit debout, de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je ne vous connais même pas! Vous… je préfèrerais que vous partiez. Oui. Partez s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je…ne peux pas. Écoute, j'avais promis que je te laisserais prendre la décision. J'avais juré que si tu voulais rester…être le Rossignol et plus ma Rose…. Je… je m'en irais. Je respecterais ton choix. »

« Laissez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. » supplia-t-elle.

« Pas comme ça. Pas quand tu es dans cet état. »

« C'est fini. Je ne peux pas vivre et je ne peux pas mourir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste? »

« Moi. »


	11. Chap 11 Le Docteur

Le Docteur

Le Docteur avait prononcé ce « moi » avec tout le souffle qu'il lui restait. Rose avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait ni vivre ni mourir. Elle était confrontée à sa réalité. Oh, d'accord, lui, il pouvait mourir : une brique sur la tête, une noyade, un cure-dent coincé dans un poumon (très dangereux, les cure-dents, il faut s'en méfier). Mais il y avait la régénération. La mort le guettait, mais ne refermait jamais longtemps ses griffes sur lui. Il s'échappait toujours, poussé par… par… la vie peut-être. Ou le remord. Mais peu importait. C'était Rose qui comptait.

Une Rose qui avait guéri magiquement - Maestro devait y être pour quelque chose, n'empêche - et qui était devenue le miroir de sa propre éternité.

« Reviens avec moi. Partons ensemble. Tout de suite. Mon vaisseau est sur le toit. Maestro ne pourra pas nous suivre. Tu seras libre. Je… je trouverai un moyen de te rendre la mémoire, je… »

Rose avait une expression à mi-chemin entre le rire et la tristesse : « Vous êtes fou. »

« Oui! Et tu es ma complice préférée! »

Il fit le tour du lit rapidement, mit un genou à terre et posa ses lèvres sur sa main.

« Tu es ma Rose. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Et alors? Je peux te montrer ton passé et même si tu ne te souviens jamais de celle que tu étais, nous pouvons créer notre avenir. Je te montrerai des endroits dont tu n'as pas idée! »

« Je ne peux pas être celle que vous voulez que je sois. Je ne suis plus… que le Rossignol. J'appartiens à cet Opéra. Je ne peux pas le quitter. Jamais. »

« Ce n'est qu'un endroit. Il y en a des trillons d'autres! »

Elle hocha la tête : « Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, mais que je ne pouvais pas. J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Ce soir… ce que j'ai fait… c'était ma dernière chance. »

Elle se détourna et il se releva lentement.

« Il est sans doute là, à nous observer, à se réjouir de toutes les chaînes qu'il a forgées pour moi. Et il vient toutes les nuits chuchoter la musique et le chant et chaque nuit, je disparais un peu plus. Et s'il ne vient pas… Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est… Il m'a fait quelque chose! Chaque instant qui passe, je… change. Il y a cette… force que j'absorbe quand je chante - et même quand je ne chante plus - et qui provient de ceux qui m'entendent, de ceux qui me voient ou… ou qui entendent parler de moi dans les rues. Et il y a tellement d'énergie que… je brûle à moins que Maestro… qu'il vienne en prélever. »

Elle lui raconta comment elle s'était enfuie de l'Opéra et comment elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de Maestro, combien elle avait été proche de brûler.

« Mon corps n'avait rien, mais… »

Elle avait été proche de brûler, songea le Seigneur du temps avec intérêt et effroi. Elle avait failli mourir! Mais en même temps, il faisait un parallèle avec sa propre vie, la façon dont sa dixième personnalité était venue au monde à cause (ou grâce) à Rose Tyler.

« J'avais décidé que je finirais _Carmen_, puis que je prendrais les grands moyens. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Et je ne peux pas mourir non plus. » dit-elle avec découragement. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est! Il a mis… Mon esprit est rempli de tout ce qu'il y a mis et je n'ai plus rien à moi. Plus rien du tout. » ajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Elle n'allait pas parler à cet inconnu de la mélodie qui lui semblait la seule chose que Maestro ne lui avait pas imposée.

« Je suis là, Rose. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse oublier. Ou bien, et il en serait capable, il pourrait vous enchaîner comme moi. »

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise fin. Enfin, ce ne serait pas une bonne fin non plus, mais j'ai failli finir plus mal que ça. Être constamment à tes côtés serait… hum… réconfortant? »

L'éternité avec Rose! Restait seulement le problème de la régénération : si ça se passait sur scène, les foules applaudiraient et en redemanderaient. Et il viendrait un temps où il se produirait sans Rose… Non, au fond, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

« Et nous sommes seulement de proches amis? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Le Docteur vira à l'écarlate. Rose eut un doux sourire, sans la moindre tristesse, et qui le fit espérer que, peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu.

« Je suis contente d'avoir un ami. Même si j'ai tout oublié de vous. »

« Vous savez que je suis un peu fou. »

« Hummm, eh bien, disons que ce n'est pas un souvenir. Tournez-vous, je vous prie, je vais me changer. »

Le Docteur faillit demander 'en quoi' jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe derrière un paravent et que les habits ensanglantés soient jetés sur le côté. Rose avait voulu mourir et elle ne voyait pas l'avenir, mais ça ne l'empêchait apparemment pas d'envisager les choses sous un angle rationnel et simple : il était tard, elle était fatigué. Et si elle avait l'éternité… eh bien, les problèmes attendraient bien jusqu'au lendemain, non?

« Maestro vient toutes les nuits? »

Il se sentait capable d'en découdre avec lui. On peut piéger un Seigneur du temps, mais pas deux fois! Et pour Rose, il entrerait en guerre contre toutes les armées de Gengis Kahn (encore).

« Je ne crois pas qu'il viendra ce soir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je crois… je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai guéri. »

Elle fit un pas de côté, revêtue d'une robe de nuit, et s'emmitoufla dans un long châle.

« Je devrais déjà trembler et être trempée de sueur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et comme il n'est pas venu me vampiriser, je pense que c'est moi qui ai utilisé l'énergie. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire… »

Le Docteur se mordit les lèvres, espérant qu'elle ne veuille pas se suicider jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt véritablement.

Elle replia le couvre-pied, tapota les oreilles et éteignit les lampes à l'huile sauf la dernière, à la tête du lit.

« Je vais annoncer que tu vas bien. L'Opéra a toujours sa cantatrice. »

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez? »

« Euh… il faut bien leur dire. »

« Et si vous pouviez faire exactement ce que vous avez envie de faire… est-ce que vous resteriez avec moi? »

Quelle question!

« Euh… oui, mais… »

« Alors, venez un peu par ici. » dit Rose en désignant l'autre moitié du lit. « Et enlever ces chaussures : elles vont laisser des traces sur les draps. »

« Je… crois que je vais plutôt rester dans ce fauteuil et te regarder dormir. »

« Vous pourrez me regarder de beaucoup plus près si vous êtes allongé près de moi. »

Rose diminua la flamme de la lampe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une faible lueur. Elle se débarrassa du châle, se glissa sous les draps et attendit, aussi sage (et tentante) qu'un ange. Le Docteur retira ses souliers (quand c'est demandé comme ça, pas le choix) et s'allongea maladroitement.

Il sursauta quand un corps tiède se blottit contre le sien.

« Nous sommes amis. » dit Rose d'un ton ensommeillé. « Et vous faites un coussin confortable… J'entends votre cœur… Curieux... »

« J'en ai deux. »

« Deux cœurs? »

Rose se blottit un peu plus en soupirant d'aise : « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre en double? »

« Euh… des yeux. »

Il entendit un petit reniflement et la respiration de Rose se ralentit doucement. Il fut le premier surpris quand la fatigue le rattrapa à son tour et il s'endormit.


	12. Chap 12 Maestro

Maestro

C'était très dur pour l'être qui se faisait appeler Maestro d'assister à cette scène. Il n'était pas dupe de cette complicité entre ces deux êtres. Plus maintenant qu'il avait pu observer à quel point cette amitié avait des reflets beaucoup plus tendres que prévu. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas perdre Rose. C'était le défaut avec les femmes : l'amour perturbe leur intelligence naturelle ou celle qu'on leur imposait. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait perdu sa dernière marionnette : elle était amoureuse d'un comte qui lui avait fait mille galanteries et elle avait pu s'échapper. Avec Rose, Maestro avait pensé être tranquille : est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tout fait pour la garder innocente et sans attache? Elle pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur la musique et était conditionnée à ne réfléchir à rien d'autre. La seule personne qu'il avait tolérée auprès d'elle était ce professeur de musique aveugle qui était bien trop vieux pour courtiser cette gamine et qui, de toute façon, avait été séduit par le talent et non par la beauté de son élève.  
Maestro n'avait pas pris en compte un détail : les sentiments de Rose pour cet inconnu excentrique. Même avec la mémoire effacée, elle réagissait à sa présence d'une façon particulière alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y réagir du tout. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en ne considérant pas plus attentivement ce Docteur. Il regrettait même de l'avoir libéré, car son premier souci, inévitablement, avait été son amie. Il aurait pu le prévoir. Mais un marché était un marché et, s'il pouvait tricher et ne s'en privait pas, Rose avait réalisé sa part du contrat en devenant la vedette qu'il souhaitait et il avait libéré ce Docteur qu'elle souhaitait. Qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus était un détail et n'avait jamais fait partie de leur accord. Impossible de soumettre le Docteur : il s'était fait avoir une fois et se méfiait doublement de lui désormais. Et pour que Maestro puisse agir, il fallait lui céder volontairement, même un tout petit peu. Il n'avait besoin que d'une ouverture insignifiante. Rose avait accepté un marché avec lui. Le Docteur ne le ferait jamais.

Ils étaient allongés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Maestro en ressentit de la jalousie. Il avait offert à sa marionnette une vie de rêve et de vedette et loin d'y prendre plaisir, elle s'en désintéressait, se satisfaisant le plus de ce qu'elle avait le moins. C'était enrageant!

Mais Maestro était patient. Un être comme lui ne survivait pas s'en l'apprendre. Il parviendrait à ses fins. Et d'abord, il commencerait par priver son Rossignol de son Docteur. Il se fondit dans les ombres de la chambre et rejoignit une autre de ses marionnettes préférées, le directeur de l'opéra en personne. Après lui avoir murmuré quelques craintes à l'oreille, il s'écarta et laissa agir l'autorité officielle.


	13. Chap 13 Rose

Rose

Rose se réveilla la première, mais ne bougea pas, savourant l'impression de sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis… depuis jamais semblait-il. Il était toujours là. Les battements sourds et lents dans son oreille droite et le parfum de cet homme la réconfortaient inexplicablement. Ses traits étaient détendus, voire sereins. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas plus qu'elle, et ses longs doigts retenaient toujours les siens. Elle se demanda s'il jouait du piano ou du violon et se mit à la place de l'instrument : quel plaisir ce devait être d'être tenue ou caressée par ses mains! Son visage devint brûlant quand elle réalisa quel tour avait pris ses pensées.

La pression sur ses doigts augmenta et il passa du sommeil à l'éveil complet sans autre transition.

« Rose? »

« Oui, je crois. » fit-elle, pince sans rire.

Il se redressa, l'air inquiet, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait le rassura et il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Je n'aurais pas cru dormir toute la nuit comme ça. »

« Dormir, c'est dormir. Vous auriez vraiment préféré le fauteuil? »

Il pinça les lèvres d'amusement : « Tu aurais manqué d'un coussin. »

Elle rougit à nouveau, mais fut dispensée d'explication, car il se leva d'un bond et remis ses curieuses chaussures rouges.

« Où allez-vous? »

« Au Tardis… Mon… vaisseau. »

« Reviendrez-vous? »

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave. Au dernier moment, après une hésitation dont elle fut touchée, il revint près d'elle, l'enlaça et la relâcha soudainement avant de disparaître hors de ses appartements. Son départ fit prendre conscience à la jeune femme de la magie et de la chaleur dont il remplissait une pièce. Elle se tourna et plongea le nez dans l'oreiller, à la recherche de ce parfum particulier. Impossible de l'identifier. Mais c'était son odeur. Sa place était encore tiède. Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis décida que personne n'en saurait rien : elle se donna deux-trois coups de reins et se retrouva allongée là où il avait passé la nuit.

Plaisir volé, plaisir simple, plaisir innocent. Elle faillit éclater de rire : quelle menteuse, elle faisait!

Curieux. Il était parti depuis quelques instants à peine et il lui manquait déjà. Elle le connaissait si peu, mais elle réagissait comme si… si une part d'elle se souvenait. La façon qu'elle avait eu de se blottir contre lui - une jeune fille bien ne faisait pas ça! - mais le geste lui avait semblé parfaitement normal. Peut-être qu'il saurait lui rappeler celle qu'elle avait été, faire surgir de son inconscient la personnalité que Maestro avait étouffée. La conviction, l'assurance et l'humour dont il faisait preuve la charmait.

En temps normal, Rose aurait dû se dépêcher d'avaler quelques bouchées avant la répétition ou un entraînement quelconque. Puisque _Carmen_ était du passé, tout le monde avait congé durant cinq jours, avant d'entreprendre l'étude et les répétitions pour _Aïda. _Rose craignait l'arrivée de Maestro et l'apprentissage forcé des mélodies, ce qui était une des raisons qui la faisait espérer le retour rapide du Docteur.

Mais Maestro ne vint pas.

Et le Docteur ne se présenta pas.

Quand elle se décida finalement à mettre le nez hors de chez elle, ce fut pour apprendre que le Docteur avait été arrêté et jeté hors du théâtre pour avoir prétendu faire une mauvaise réputation au Rossignol.

« Quoi? »

« Il a passé toute la nuit auprès de vous. » expliqua une des couturières en lui jetant un regard embarrassé.

« Il a veillé à mon chevet toute la nuit. C'est un médecin. »

« Il n'était pas à votre chevet. Il était… couché dans le même lit que vous. »

Rose se fâcha : qui avait osé l'espionner?

« Vous êtes une bonne fille, mademoiselle, ne prenez pas la voie de perdition. Vous perdriez toute crédibilité et, après ça, même avec la plus belle voix du monde, personne ne voudrait vous entendre. Vous seriez mise à la porte. »

Quelle excellente nouvelle! Si plus personne ne voulait l'entendre, elle serait libre! LIBRE!

« Où est le Docteur? »

« Mademoiselle, vous ne m'avez donc pas écoutée? Il faut me croire. Toutes les précautions ont été prises pour que cet intrus ne revienne plus jamais ici. Vous êtes trop précieuse pour que l'on vous perde. »

« Que lui a-t-on fait? »

« À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en prison. »

« Mais il n'a rien fait! »

« Mademoiselle, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire qui nous inquiète. Ou ce qu'il a peut-être fait et dont vous ne voulez pas vous rappelez. Nous… nous ne voulons que votre bien. C'est Monsieur Molini qui m'a chargé de vous dire… »

« Monsieur Molini aurait dû faire confiance au Docteur. »

« Monsieur Molini a très bien vu comment ce docteur vous soignait, mon petit. » fit ce même directeur en écartant la petite couturière du chemin. « Allons, chère Rose, il ne faut pas vous fâcher. J'ai résolu un problème délicat qui pourrait vous causer bien du tord. Cet individu n'est pas médecin. C'est certainement un de vos admirateurs qui a trouvé prétexte à votre malaise pour s'introduire auprès de vous. Il est parti et ne reviendra pas. Vous pouvez donc vous rassurer. »

Rose rougit, puis blêmit, incapable de trouver une insulte suffisamment percutante pour exprimer sa frustration. Le conditionnement de Maestro jouait encore, car il lui était impossible de hurler au point de se casser la voix sur cette attitude ridicule.

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez espionnée? Si oui, vous avez bien dû voir qu'il est resté habillé, jusqu'à sa cravate qu'il a à peine dénoué! »

« Peu importe, sa présence est douteuse. »

« J'ai besoin de lui. »

« Ne commençons pas ce genre de discussion, Rose. »

Rose décida de passer outre ses avertissements et était bien déterminée à retrouver le Docteur. Molini grogna et l'arrêta : « Je fais ça pour ton bien, petit Rossignol. Il y a de nombreux témoins qui l'ont vu sur le toit, au moment où tu es tombée. Tu as eu une chance insensée de rester en vie, mais s'il t'a poussée… »

« Non, je… »

« Cesse de le défendre! » ordonna-t-il un peu brutalement. « Il n'est rien. Rien qu'un intrus et un admirateur. Choisis au moins ceux de qui tu acceptes les hommages. Et abandonne cet air buté. Franchement, mon petit, tu mérites mieux que ce grand dadais inutile. »


	14. Chap 14 Le Docteur

Le Docteur

Le Docteur s'était méfié de Maestro, mais n'avait pas pensé aux autres. C'était l'effet que Rose produisait régulièrement chez lui : une fois qu'elle n'était plus concernée, il avait tendance à prendre les choses un peu légèrement. Quand le directeur l'avait invité pour une conversation 'entre hommes' à propos de la cantatrice vedette, il n'avait pas pensé que Molini serait capable de le trahir, encore moins en l'envoyant directement en prison pour tentative de meurtre.

Le Docteur avait protesté, montré ses papiers psychiques, argumenté de la façon la plus 'docteurienne' imaginable : rien n'avait fait. On avait confisqué ses papiers psychiques sous prétexte qu'il les avait volés, on l'avait bâillonné pour le faire taire et on lui avait immobilisé les poignets et les chevilles avec des menottes. Molini avait hésité entre la prison et l'asile, mais comme on ne condamnait pas les fous à la corde, il avait confié 'le présumé assassin du Rossignol' aux policiers.

Une heure plus tard, il était sous les verrous. Le bout de tuyau bizarre (le tournevis sonique) et autres choses étranges avaient été déposés en vrac sur une table en attendant que le commissaire y jette un œil. Heureusement, on l'avait fouillé de façon superficielle et il retrouva rapidement une pince à cheveux à motifs papillon qu'il avait plus ou moins oubliée dans le fond de sa poche. Il se rappela quand Rose l'avait perdue à cause d'un vent un peu violent sur la planète… Non, se concentrer. Il fallait se concentrer. Il tâtonna un peu, ayant perdu l'habitude de traficoter les serrures aussi simples sans son outil sonique, puis s'échappa. Les policiers n'avaient pas de quoi faire honneur à la profession, encore un coup de chance, et il fila presque incognito en ramassant ses effets personnels. Qui sait quand il aurait besoin d'une souris à ressort ou d'un boulier chinois? Une fois dans la rue, il réalisa que les deux seules choses dont il avait réellement besoin se trouvaient à l'Opéra, le seul endroit où on le reconnaîtrait instantanément. Le Tardis se trouvait toujours sur le toit et Rose… Il se mordit les lèvres d'exaspération. Il aurait dû l'obliger à s'enfermer dans le Tardis et… Non, peut-être pas… Arg, que c'était agaçant!

Il fit tout de même quelques pas. Il était à Paris et c'était presque impossible de s'ennuyer à Paris. Il tomba pourtant rapidement face à face avec une jeune femme blonde qui marchait d'un pas si rapide qu'elle faillit lui foncer dedans.

« Docteur? »

« Rose? »

« Je pensais que vous étiez en prison? Je pensais… Ils vous ont laissé sortir? »

« Oh. Ehm… oui. Mais ils ne le savent pas encore. »

Elle sourit plus largement. Il lui tendit un bras et elle bondit à ses côtés avec un petit rire. Il se remit en marche, se souvenant qu'ils avaient déjà arpenté les rues parisiennes avec une Rose à son bras et il s'illumina.

« Vers où allons-nous de si bon matin? »

« Nous sommes passé midi, Docteur. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'allais vous faire libérez. Monsieur Molini est responsable de la plainte, mais comme je suis la victime des crimes dont on vous accuse, je pense que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Peut-être bien séduire les gendarmes ou faire passer une lime en secret? »

« Ooo, je me serais contenté d'un banal tournevis. » rétorqua gaiment le Docteur. « Tu… Tu as l'air reposée. Est-ce que… qu'il est venu? »

Elle savait qu'il faisait allusion à Maestro.

« Non. Mais il viendra avant la nuit. »

« Je pourrais essayer de le tenir à distance. »

« Non. Surtout pas. Il doit venir. Mais j'ai eu une idée, si vous voulez bien m'aider, et je pense pouvoir déjouer ses plans. Vous… vous n'avez pas de réputation à perdre ou bien… ou bien, cela vous est totalement égal de ce qu'on pense de vous pourvu que ce dont on vous accuse soit faux si cela est mauvais, exact? »

« Pardon? »

Elle hésita. Ils étaient en pleine rue, au beau milieu de passants et elle se sentait observée, reconnue même. Un léger hochement de tête tenait lieu de salut, mais c'était surtout l'énergie provenant d'eux qu'elle accumulait rapidement avec chaque instant qui la renseignait sur l'attention dont elle était l'objet. Elle baissa d'un ton supplémentaire et se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami et, constatant que les lèvres se pinçaient un peu et que les sourcils des curieux se fronçaient à cause de cette proximité, elle retint une expression de satisfaction. Ces instants étaient peut-être la première étape de son plan.

En même temps, bien que la raison et la logique doivent primer, son cœur battait d'une joie si grande qu'elle en était inexplicable. Le parfum de cet homme, la chaleur de son bras sous ses doigts - même au travers des gants et de ses vêtements - son pas plein d'allant, sa démarche qui aurait paru, pour n'importe qui d'autre, une sorte de danse maladroite et qui lui donnait un charme particulier. Rose avait oublié sa maison et son passé, mais peut-être que son petit univers pouvait être contenu dans les quelques centimètres entourant cet individu.

« Ce matin, Monsieur Molini a appelé les gendarmes parce qu'il craignait pour ma vertu. Il a dit que si ma réputation était perdue, plus personne ne voudrait m'entendre chanter. Si personne ne veut m'entendre chanter, je n'aurai plus aucune utilité pour Maestro. Et donc… »

Il compléta dans un chuchotement moqueur : « Rose tomberait au chant d'honneur? Cela vaut mieux que faire des tentatives de suicides à répétition. »

« Je trouve aussi. » admit-elle avec un trémolo. « Si je peux m'en sortir vivante et… et avec ma personnalité réelle, je suis prête à tout essayer. Alors, vous êtes d'accord? Pour ruiner ma réputation? Et pas n'importe quand. Ce soir. Aussitôt après que Maestro sera passé. »

« Il faudra des témoins. »

« Il y en aura, je le garantis. Alors… alors vous êtes d'accord? Cela ne vous fait pas peur? »

« Non, Rose. La seule chose qui ma fasse vraiment peur serait de te perdre ou de t'abandonner comme ça. »

« Mais il faudra… je veux dire, je devrai être dans une position vraiment compromettante. Radicalement compromettante. Et si vous… si vous n'êtes pas prêt ou bien si vous… J'avais pensé raconter que je suis enceinte, mais impossible de vouloir le faire croire avec toutes les fouineuses qui travaillent là-bas. Elles savent mieux que moi le moment du mois. » ajouta-t-elle en détournant pudiquement le regard. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je jouerai mon rôle. »

Il pensa aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer dans ce personnage.

« Docteur? »

« Oui? » fit-t-il distraitement.

« Pourquoi votre visage est-il de la couleur de vos chaussures? »

Il se retint juste à temps de répondre « c'est pour mieux t'aimer, mon enfant. » Rose n'avait pas besoin du Petit chaperon rouge en ce moment. Ni d'un Seigneur du temps idiot. Il fallait se concentrer.

« Je connais une petite boulangerie où ils fabriquent des croissants tout simplement fantastiques. » proposa-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont de la confiture de fraises? J'adore la confiture de fraises. » ajouta-t-elle avec gourmandise.

« Vous avez déjà essayé le mélange fraise-banane? »

« Non… Oh! C'est ça! C'est cette odeur! Vous sentez la banane. »

Il haussa un sourcil étonné. Rose s'excusa, mais il éclata de rire. Elle finit par expliquer qu'elle aimait bien l'odeur de la banane et que ça lui allait bien. Devant son air enthousiaste, elle finit par éclater de rire à son tour.

Les passants observaient avec réprobation et un peu d'envie ce couple qui s'affichait aussi ouvertement gai et dissipé.


	15. Chap 15 Maestro

Maestro

Celui qui se nommait Maestro avait failli perdre sa nouvelle marionnette. La seule chose qui avait empêché la mort de lui ravir Rose et tout son potentiel, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas nourri immédiatement après la représentation et que l'énergie avait servi à la guérir. Il s'était passé de dîner, mais mieux valait perdre un repas que mourir de faim. Il se demandait comment elle avait trouvé le cran de se suicider. La personnalité qu'il lui avait implantée avait les mêmes préjugés culturels que la plupart de ceux qui l'entourait : se donner la mort était un péché! Elle n'aurait même pas dû l'envisager. Elle souffrait donc au point de préférer ce que ces gens appelaient Purgatoire plutôt que de porter la personnalité du Rossignol?

Non.

Impossible.

C'était la faute du Docteur. Oui, probablement. Certainement.

C'était sa venue qui avait encouragé Rose à se rebeller. Il aurait dû prévoir, de toute façon, qu'elle se sentirait bizarre après la dernière représentation de _Carmen. _Il aurait dû rester auprès d'elle autant pour lui faire sentir sa présence et raffermir son contrôle que lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. S'il avait été présent, est-ce qu'elle se serait abandonnée comme elle l'avait fait avec cet homme? Aurait-elle vu en lui un puissant protecteur qui pouvait lui offrir n'importe quoi? Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait ouvert son cœur comme à cet autre?

Il se demandait quel effet cela ferait.

Mais il rejeta aussitôt l'idée avec un frisson de dégoût : voilà ce qui arrivait quand on fréquentait trop longtemps les humains. Il se créait une osmose et certaines habitudes étaient acquises involontairement. Il se retira au plus profond de son abri et s'y reposa. Il irait voir Rose ce soir. Elle n'aurait évidemment pas absorbé autant qu'à l'habitude, mais elle était devenue une célébrité dans tout Paris. Elle attirait l'attention qu'elle chante ou non à présent. Elle aurait de quoi le sustenter.

Et il faudrait planifier quelque chose pour ce Docteur. Car Maestro se doutait bien qu'il resterait aux côtés de Rose. Il se demanda si, d'une certaine façon, il ne se nourrissait pas d'une part d'elle. Est-ce que ce Docteur était un concurrent ou simple tracas?

Il soupira en rassemblant ses forces. Ce soir, ces deux-là apprendraient où était leur place! Rose était à lui et le Docteur avait intérêt à ficher le camp, car s'il se mettait vraiment en colère…

Dans un recoin perdu des souterrains du théâtre, là où même le bruit des canalisations se fait lointain, la joie mauvaise de Maestro résonna. Les quelques rats qui avaient pensé s'installer dans le coin se hérissèrent et s'éloignèrent en couinant.


	16. Chapter 16 Rose

**J'avoue, j'avais mis cette histoire sur une tablette parce que la fin que j'avais imaginée la première fois ne me satisfaisait pas et parce que je considère cette histoire comme un prétexte pour faire se rapprocher Rose et Tenth. Le coup de la perte de mémoire a été fait tellement de fois que j'ai un peu perdu l'envie de l'écrire. Et puis… je me suis dit que les histoires à prétextes étaient aussi agréables à lire que les histoires avec une intrigue un peu plus imaginative. Alors… j'ai repris, avec une nouvelle fin. **

**Désolée du contretemps pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, mais… la fic est terminée.**

**Alors voici les derniers chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour me lire. C'est très apprécié.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Rose**

Même s'il s'agissait de son plan, Rose était intimidée par les actions qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser. Ou plutôt qu'elle prétendait poser. Pour être crédible, elle devait aller plus loin que les bonnes mœurs - ou peut-être celles que Maestro lui avaient implantées - l'exigeaient. Rose se félicitait de la présence du Docteur. En qui d'autre aurait-elle eu confiance pour une telle scène? Qui d'autre aurait accepté d'ailleurs de se déguiser en boulanger et de s'enfariner le visage pour entrer incognito à l'Opéra?

Il terminait de se débarrasser de la toque et du tablier et dépliait son grand manteau de cuir marron qui, replié, lui avait fait une fausse bedaine qui avait modifié sa silhouette. Elle l'observait à la dérobée, incapable d'y résister. Elle était séduite. Et cette séduction, elle en était certaine, ne provenait pas d'une compulsion de Maestro. Elle n'appartenait qu'à elle, aussi n'en était-elle que plus chère.

« Il y a une occasion spéciale ce soir? » demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

« Pardon? »

« Une occasion. Vous avez dit que tout devait se faire ce soir. J'imagine qu'il y a une soirée, une fête, une inauguration quelconque pour rassembler autant de témoins que possible. »

« C'est le 14 juillet, Docteur. »

« Oh. Paris. France. Bien sûr. Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Il y aura donc un bal, des fêtes populaires un peu partout. Mais vu la date, je me dis que la moralité sera plus élastique. »

« Pas pour moi. » dit sombrement Rose. « Je vous montrerai où vous placer. Il y a cette petite alcôve derrière le rideau où les machinistes montent la garde durant les représentations. Le cordage principal est attaché là et il y a peu de place. Par contre, il nous en faudra peu. Et nous serons dissimulés par les rideaux. »

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle donna les détails, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder le front haut. C'était son plan et elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle se demanda si ce tournis qu'elle ressentait était dû au défi qu'elle jetait à Maestro et aux conventions ou bien… ou bien si son cœur ne battait pas un peu trop vite à la pensée de ce qui se passerait bientôt. De ce qui aurait l'air de se passer bientôt.

Il ne semblait pas impatient ou anxieux ou ennuyé. Il agissait avec un détachement professionnel pour un rôle comme un véritable artiste, bougeant et réagissant comme en dehors de lui-même. Mais, de temps en temps, il posait sur elle un regard si chaleureux, si sympathique et si complice que le cœur de Rose ratait un battement. Il faisait partie de son passé. Il avait juré qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une formidable amitié entre eux. Il avait menti, il fallait qu'il ait menti, car elle réagissait bien trop facilement à la moindre de ses expressions.

Elle n'avait jamais moins pris soin de sa toilette que ce soir-là. Elle ne se présenterait au bal que pour s'y faire crucifier. Elle était pourtant éblouissante : les frous-frous mélangeaient les tons de bleu ciel, bleu franc et turquoises. Un ruban noir retenait un médaillon perlé avec un saphir, tandis qu'une boucle, également de saphir, retenait deux courtes plumes bleues piquées dans son chignon. Bleu. Comme son costume rayé. Curieux comme cette couleur avait pris de l'importance en quelques jours.

Le Docteur redressait ses cheveux en pics et renifla de satisfaction en voyant le reflet de Rose dans la glace. Tout son visage s'illumina et il lui tendit la main.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de nous montrer immédiatement ensemble. Fais ton entrée, brille, éblouis-les! »

« Attends-moi dans les rideaux. » fit-elle d'une voix étouffée, consciente qu'elle désirait le retrouver rapidement.

« Et si personne ne vient nous surprendre? » demanda-t-il d'un ton diplomatique.

Rose eut envie de dire que, s'ils 'poursuivaient', il y aurait forcément un instant où elle oublierait que tout n'était que prétention, mais elle expliqua que plusieurs couples chercheraient cet alcôve durant la soirée.

« Et tu es certaine que te voir euh… grimpée aux rideaux te nuira beaucoup? »

Elle opina avec fermeté. Maestro avait travaillé avec beaucoup de soin à établir son passé de jeune fille simple, bien élevée et douce. Le directeur Molini avait poursuivi avec cette politique et avait chéri sa vedette, remerciant le ciel de ne pas lui avoir donné une diva capricieuse et écervelée. Rose se l'était fait répéter sur tous les tons depuis des semaines. Elle était un magnifique oiseau chanteur à la voix aussi pure que sa vertu. Si Molini avait pu étouffer le scandale à propos du « médecin ayant veillé à son chevet toute la nuit », Rose était certaine que les témoins susceptibles de les trouver n'auraient pas la même courtoisie. La chanteuse était consciente qu'on lui enviait sa position et son talent, tout aussi consciente qu'elle était protégée par son comportement impeccable et le directeur Molini. Ce soir, sa réputation se briserait et Molini ne pourrait rien y faire. Pas plus que Maestro.

Rose avait envie de chanter sa joie, retenue seulement par la pensée que c'était probablement l'influence de Maestro. Comment avait-elle réagi auparavant? Un simple rire semblait insuffisant. Elle surprit l'expression amusée du Docteur et eut envie de danser avec lui. Autant s'afficher un peu avec lui. Il semblait l'ignorer, mais il avait beaucoup d'allure et le Rossignol ne faillirait pas à sa position en dansant avec un aussi beau cavalier.

« Vous savez danser? »

Le Docteur sursauta : non, elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient plaisanté sur l'autre sens qu'ils avaient accordé à cette action. Il sourit presque tendrement de l'innocence de la question, souhaitant qu'elle se souvienne de ce moment pour la voir rougir.

« Je sais danser. » répondit-il posément avant de la faire tourbillonner jusqu'à la porte. « Je t'attendrai. »

Au dernier moment, sans raison, il replaça une mèche blonde, sa main glissa lentement vers son cou et son pouce effleura sa joue. Rose tressaillit et se recula, les yeux brillants.

« Désolé. » fit-il aussitôt.

Il était désolé? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il venait de provoquer une étincelle en elle? Est-ce qu'il était désolé pour ça? Ou à cause de sa réaction à elle? C'est mon corps, aurait-elle voulu dire, c'est seulement mon corps qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Mais sa tête savait très bien ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Ce n'était déjà plus une étincelle, elle embrasait son être. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de vérifier si sa joue était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait, si son regard était capable de se voiler légèrement sous le coup d'une émotion. Elle avait envie de respirer cet étrange parfum de fruit sucré qui semblait le suivre et qui se mêlait curieusement bien avec l'odeur de cuir de son manteau. Après le contact mental visqueux et la personnalité froide de Maestro, elle était tentée par la chaleur, la vigueur et la tendresse qui se dégageait de cet homme. Il la faisait sentir vivante et la présence de Maestro s'amenuisait jusqu'à devenir un simple cauchemar.

Elle hésita, combattit les habitudes et les manies que Maestro avait implantées. Ce fut délicieusement facile de remporter la bataille, s'aperçut-elle avec joie, car son corps désirait s'abandonner à une étreinte de la même façon que sa tête. Au diable le plan et la soirée et les prétextes! Elle voulait vivre! Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus vivante qu'auprès de ce Docteur!

Elle franchit le pas et l'embrassa.

Le Docteur fut pris par surprise et ne réagit pas et le cœur de Rose chavira en songeant que, au final, elle avait imaginé l'attraction qu'il…

Et soudain, sa bouche s'anima contre la sienne et il la pressa fermement contre lui.


	17. Chapter 17 Le Docteur

Le Docteur

Ils furent séparés par l'entrée brutale de Molini qui n'avait même pas frappé. Rose étouffa un cri de surprise et de déception. Le Docteur ignora de son mieux l'expression d'arrachement à la voir s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Il avait oublié, juste un instant, que Maestro les guettait probablement. Son intuition l'avertissait que le directeur n'était pas là par hasard. Et qui pouvait l'avoir prévenu si ce n'est Maestro?

« Je savais bien que vous ne résisteriez pas, mais je vous avais prévenu que je vous empêcherais de tout gâcher. » rugit Molini en obligeant Rose à rajuster son corsage avec un geste paternaliste agacé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » demanda Rose en essayant de repousser le directeur.

Elle se tournait vers lui, quêtant muettement une aide, mais il était occupé à empêcher ses pommettes de rougir, son front de transpirer et ses bras de jeter dehors ce Molini qui l'interrompait au pire moment.

Une part de son esprit, toujours froidement analytique, lui indiqua aussitôt l'aspect insolite de la situation : alors qu'il avait accepté de faire semblant de voler la vertu du Rossignol, il y avait eu un instant où les masques étaient tombés et où les gestes n'avaient plus été un jeu. Et il identifia immédiatement la cause du nœud dans son estomac : il aurait aimé poussé le « jeu » plus loin. Regret. Oui, il regrettait. Et l'instant d'après, le nœud durcit et se glaça dans ses entrailles : jusqu'où aurait-il poussé la vraisemblance? À quel moment - s'il en avait été capable - aurait-il reculé et assumé la responsabilité de…

Rose était empourprée jusqu'aux épaules, les cheveux défaits, les vêtements en désordre. Jusqu'où était-il allé? Trop loin? Juste assez? En tout cas, ils avaient leur témoin. Restait à savoir si Molini serait capable de pardonner l'impardonnable. Des murmures et des bruits de pas indiquèrent que d'autres témoins potentiels approchaient. Parfait. Plus la scène ferait jaser, plus vite Rose serait libérée. Le Docteur attendit la colère de Molini, les commentaires narquois des autres invités. Rose leva le menton d'un air de défi et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il se retint de passer un bras autour de sa taille, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter à cela.

Et puis, coup de théâtre (il fallait bien qu'il en eut un), Maestro se profila dans sur le pas de la porte, en habit de soirée et l'expression parfaitement équilibrée entre la honte, la joie et la colère. Le Docteur comprenait la colère, voire l'envie, mais pas la honte ou la joie. Il déduisit instantanément qu'ils avaient été piégés, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore la façon dont Maestro avait opéré.

« Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on vous voit en pleine lumière. » gronda le Seigneur du temps à l'adresse de Maestro, qui se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

Est-ce que Molini et les autres étaient également les victimes de Maestro? Le directeur Molini affichait un air grave, mais la colère qui aurait dû émaner de sa personne était absente. Il semblait bien un peu embêté, mais c'était loin de suffire selon le plan.

« Vous auriez dû me dire. » leur reprocha Molini.

Rose et le Docteur échangèrent un regard intrigué. Dire quoi?

« On m'a tout dit, chers petits. Je comprends pourquoi il était préférable de ne pas l'ébruiter, mais rendez-vous compte que vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous rencontrer de la sorte! _Carmen_ est terminée, la réputation de notre Rossignol est bien établie et ce serait du gâchis que de quitter la scène pour cette raison. Allons, mon petit, vous savez que j'ai de l'affection pour vous. J'aurais préféré que vous attendiez un peu, mais si les choses se sont faites selon les conventions… »

« Et je puis en témoigner! » approuva Maestro en hochant la tête. « J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à M. Molini que j'étais votre témoin et que vous m'aviez confié à quel point le secret vous rongeait. Surtout, vous, chère Rose. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit immédiatement que vous étiez mariés. J'aurais gardé votre secret, vous savez et - oh, monsieur, je suis désolé - je ne vous aurais pas fait arrêter. » fit Molini au Docteur.

« Je… »

« Je lui ai déjà dit que vous ne lui en vouliez pas pour ça. » coupa traitreusement Maestro.

« Comment le pourrais? » confirma Molini. « Nous allons faire les présentations et remettre les pendules à l'heure! Vous êtes John Smith, c'est bien ça? »

« C'est le Docteur! » corrigea Rose sur un ton qui laissait savoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas de discussion.

« C'est votre nom de scène? Vous êtes dans quelle branche de l'art? Le chant? La musique? Un compositeur peut-être? À moins que… oh, vous êtes le fameux professeur de chant de notre Rossignol, c'est bien ça? »

Il se tourna vers Maestro, qui confirma d'un hochement du menton.

« C'est tout différent alors! Il faut que vous continuiez votre excellent travail! L'équipe du Rossignol. Hum… le Docteur… c'est difficile de faire une affiche avec un nom pareil. On pourrait peut-être en changer. »

« Il reste le Docteur. » grinça instinctivement Rose.

« Tout se négocie, Rose. » répliqua affectueusement Molini.

« Mais… Le Docteur… »

« Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris. Il y a un appartement un peu plus grand à l'étage au-dessous. Nous l'annoncerons officiellement après la Première, d'accord? Je veux d'abord que les critiques parlent de ton talent et non pas de ton mariage. Ils en feront des gorges chaudes, je le prévois déjà, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il faudra porter votre alliance désormais. » leur fit-il promettre.

Molini les poussa vers la salle de bal où le reste de la troupe, les artisans et les serviteurs furent surpris d'apprendre que le Rossignol volait désormais en duo, mais ils les félicitèrent et le reste de la soirée se passa entre les toasts aux jeunes mariés et les festivités habituelles du 14 juillet.

Et si Rose versa quelques larmes, chacun mit cela sur le compte de la joie, tout en se demandant pourquoi le bel inconnu à ses côtés semblait si sombre alors qu'ils étaient si amoureux. Ça crevait les yeux.

Un peu plus tard, quand un Molini passablement imbibé voulut remercier une fois de plus Maestro de lui avoir avoué la vérité sur les épousailles de sa vedette, il crut voir l'homme disparaître comme un fantôme. Il abandonna aussitôt la bouteille presque vide sur une table : quand les hallucinations commençaient, il valait mieux y aller plus doucement avec l'alcool.


	18. Chapter 18 Maestro

**Maestro**

Les plans les mieux conçus doivent s'adapter à la situation du moment. Puisque Rose et le Docteur étaient inséparables, aussi bien les unir selon les traditions et les bonnes mœurs, puis les utiliser ensemble publiquement. Maestro avait déjà tramé la réputation du Docteur et lui avait ouvert une place comme « professeur de chant du Rossignol ». Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que ses efforts soient au crédit du Seigneur du temps. Seul le résultat comptait.

Utiliser un couple était nouveau. Maestro n'aurait jamais imaginé un pareil scénario, d'autant qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les hommes. Ils se laissaient moins facilement manipuler et ils étaient généralement attachés de façon assez légère à leur compagne. La société ne les encourageait pas à former des attaches solides et se basait le plus souvent sur des petits riens pour le mariage, quand ils ne les arrangeaient pas tout simplement. C'était du moins sa conception, basée sur ses observations.

L'amitié entre Rose et le Docteur débouchait sur quelque chose de bien plus fort et que l'époque ne connaissait pas entre un homme et une femme. En conséquence, Maestro avait eu un peu de mal à utiliser ce lien. Par contre, désormais, il s'en réjouissait. Ensemble, le Docteur et Rose créaient une énergie riche en saveur qui ajoutait à ce que la chanteuse pouvait lui fournir. C'était enivrant de ne plus craindre la faim, le manque et la noirceur. C'était au point où il fallait prévoir des concurrents, attirés par les arômes subtiles

Effacer à nouveau la mémoire de Rose ne lui apporterait rien et il lui faudrait lui bourrer à nouveau le crâne des opéras, des chorégraphies et des mélodies. Il pouvait continuer à utiliser une Rose en la contrôlant via le Docteur. Quant à ce dernier, impossible de le circonvenir de front, mais… Maestro avait trouvé sa faiblesse. Et s'il pouvait contrôler le Docteur, alors il pourrait jouer avec son couple de marionnettes.

Il lui faudrait être rapide, certes, mais ce n'était pas impossible d'influencer le Docteur. Il suffisait de choisir le bon moment. Par exemple, ce soir, quand Molini les avait interrompus, durant trois ou quatre secondes, le Docteur avait baissé sa garde. C'était d'un comique! Le tout-puissant Seigneur du temps déstabilisé par le baiser d'une espèce qui lui était aussi inférieure!

Il se morigéna aussitôt : il y avait plus que l'aspect physique entre ces deux-là, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Ils avaient cédé un bref instant à l'appel de leur corps et c'était la faille du Docteur. Il fallait minuter son intervention.

Oh, il aurait pu intervenir dès cet instant et même devant Molini, mais il avait besoin de déjouer leur plan visant à défier les bonnes mœurs, surtout s'il devait les utiliser publiquement. Alors il avait fait intervenir Molini, ce bon vieux directeur qui s'exécutait en un claquement de doigt, sans chercher à savoir d'où lui venaient ses inspirations subites. Molini les avait aussitôt présentés comme un couple à la petite faune du théâtre et, à partir de là, impossible pour Rose et le Docteur de se faire renvoyer de la scène pour « comportement illicite » ou ce qui passait pour tel sur cette planète. Les rares écarts de conduite de Rose seraient mis sur le compte de son talent : les génies ont besoin d'extravagances, non? Le seul écueil social était évité du simple fait qu'ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour ne jamais chercher à voir ailleurs.

Maestro veillerait à ce que les choses restent ainsi. Il pouvait manipuler Rose et lui enseigner les façons de séduire le Docteur et de le garder sous sa coupe. Elle ne s'en douterait jamais. Et lui? Il ne lui résisterait pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Maestro gagnerait.

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait non loin d'eux, dissimulés dans les ombres et les cachettes de la chambre, attendant le moment où ils essaieraient de terminer ce qui avait été avorté un peu plus tôt. Il se retint de glousser : inévitablement, ils s'y mettraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il patienta plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils se méfiaient. De leur conversation, il comprit qu'ils savaient avoir été piégés afin d'être manipulés plus facilement. D'avoir été surpris en position compromettante avec une explication plausible et une excuse sous la main les empêchaient désormais d'utiliser cette situation pour libérer Rose.

Ils parlèrent longuement, ce qui usa la patience de Maestro. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas foncer dans le lit et s'y mettre une bonne fois pour toute? La pièce se remplissait de vibrations qui auraient donné des idées à un moine en deux minutes. Mais ils se retenaient! Imbéciles!

Quand enfin, Rose se blottit sous la couette, elle réclama que le Docteur s'allonge à ses côtés. Maestro soupira de soulagement. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas et pas plus l'un que l'autre ne fit un geste pour se dévêtir. Le Docteur enlaça Rose, mais elle s'endormit rapidement après avoir soupiré un peu et entortillé la cravate autour de ses doigts. Le Seigneur du temps ferma les yeux à son tour, après avoir vérifié que la jeune femme était bien couverte de l'édredon.

La situation de Maestro n'était pas idéale. Il faillit s'en aller mais, par acquis de conscience, il sonda très légèrement le Docteur. Si légèrement qu'il ne l'alerta pas. Il découvrit un relâchement des défenses. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile que de le surprendre sa garde complètement baissée, mais c'était faisable.

Et Maestro en profita.

Il s'engouffra dans l'esprit du Docteur et y imprima rapidement les contrôles de base, qui bloquèrent les défenses les plus agressives. Le Docteur étouffa un cri et se réveilla, mais il fut empêché de bouger par Maestro qui le plaqua sur le matelas.

« Je pourrais la tuer d'un battement de cil, alors vous allez être très, très sage. » chuchota-t-il.

Il s'installa plus commodément dans l'esprit de sa nouvelle marionnette, savourant la nouveauté d'un esprit mâle et la diversité des expériences que sa mémoire conservait avec une netteté impressionnante.

Par réflexe, il fouilla un peu dans les zones où était conservée la musique et le chant. Quand le Docteur protesta d'un gémissement - rapidement étouffé par Maestro - Rose bougea et son sommeil se fit plus léger. Rapidement, Maestro fit pression sur le Docteur et décida d'en finir en une seule fois. Il était préférable que Rose ne soit pas au courant que le Docteur était désormais une marionnette.

Juste avant de s'éloigner, il ne résista pas à la tentation de se baigner dans les connaissances musicales du Docteur. Il plongea plus complètement dans les souvenirs, étonné de ne sentir aucune résistance, et… tout bascula!

Les chants sacré des anciens prêtres sur Montafustus, les vocales hypersoniques des Ternoktèdes qui ne pouvaient être entendues que par une ouïe percevant les vibrations plus élevées que 65 000 hertz, les martèlements des percussions de pseudocristaux sur Moria IV et les chorégraphies hypnothérapeutiques des sorcières valanes, les berceuses gallifreyennes, les hymnes à la gloire des princesses de la dynastie Uthmith et les chansons les plus simplettes depuis « Frère Jacques » jusqu'à « Je te tirerai les nageoires si tu ne manges pas les yavottes »… Le Docteur connaissait la musique et le chant d'un milliard de mondes et sur des milliards d'années. En quelques instants, tout se déversa en Maestro.

En quelques instants, il devint fou.


	19. Chapter 19 Rose

**Rose**

Le rêve de Rose se dissout alors même qu'un gémissement l'arrachait au sommeil. Un moment elle était en train de folâtrer avec le Docteur dans un champs de fleurs, le moment suivant, elle se retrouvait dans son lit, affolée, le souffle court, incapable d'expliquer la sensation de désorientation et de vertige qui la saisissait. Le gémissement augmenta et devint un cri, puis un hurlement. Elle se boucha les oreilles, réalisa que le Docteur à ses côtés était immobile et figé. La panique la foudroya et elle tira vers elle le corps du Docteur pour l'éloigner de Maestro dont le visage se déformait en même temps que son cri devenait un hurlement.

Elle fit tomber le Docteur en bas de lit et essaya de le tirer hors de la chambre. Une bousculade dans le corridor précéda l'entrée de servantes et des voisins de pallier.

« Sortez-le d'ici! » cria Rose en parlant du Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? » s'exclama-t-on en pointant Maestro dont le corps commençait à fumer comme une cheminée bouchée et à se déformer bizarrement.

« Peu importe! Le Docteur! » répliqua Rose en bousculant les témoins et en les obligeant à l'aider.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le corridor, Rose claqua la porte et enlaça le Docteur qui cilla et essaya de fixer son regard sur elle. Le hurlement devenait insupportable.

« Faites que ça cesse! » implora-t-elle.

Comme pour lui obéir, le hurlement cessa subitement. La petite foule hésita à pénétrer l'appartement, mais Molini finit par y entrer avec plusieurs des machinistes les plus forts et les plus musclés. Ils n'y trouvèrent personne.

La cohue se disciplina et on apporta robes de chambre, couvertures, tasses de thé brûlant et d'autres chandeliers dans le petit salon où on avait installés le Rossignol et son Docteur.

Rose laissa le Docteur expliquer que Maestro les avait manipulés, qu'il avait utilisé des drogues et des tours pour les hypnotiser. Elle réchauffa ses doigts à la tasse de porcelaine et espéra qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt seuls. Le Docteur pourrait alors lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les souvenirs de la Rose d'autrefois maintenant que Maestro était mort. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de ne pas la guérir immédiatement. Si leur passé commun ne comportait pas de lit commun, ce passé semblait un peu morne et bien moins intéressant que leur présent commun.

Rose soupira, puis le cœur lui manqua.

ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE

L'appel de Maestro.

ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE

C'était irrésistible et elle fut debout avant de le décider. Sa main poussait déjà la porte du salon quand bien même on essayait de la retenir.

Et puis le Docteur la fit pirouetter et elle se retrouva prisonnière de ses bras qu'il referma prestement : « Tu ne lui appartiens pas. » dit-il avec colère avant de l'embrasser férocement.

Elle était engourdie et distraite par le commandement impérieux Elle avait froid, elle était seule et sa seule certitude était que Maestro saurait quoi faire. Elle n'entendait pas d'autres sons que son nom répété à l'infini et sur tous les tons.

« Je ne permettrai pas que tu partes, Rose Tyler! » ajouta-t-il.

ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE

Dans les images brouillées de son existence, il y avait du bleu, essaya-t-elle de se rappeler sans y parvenir tout à fait.

ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE

Et il y avait la musique. La musique était ce qu'il y avait de plus réconfortant. C'était elle qui berçait sa vie depuis toujours. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE CHANTE POUR MOI

Elle hésita, puis prit son souffle et poussa une note très pure, puis une autre, et une autre. Elle ne savait pas de quelle mélodie il s'agissait. Elle n'avait pas de paroles et n'appartenait à aucun opéra. Mais cette mélodie sonnait juste.

NON NON NON NON

Elle chantait pour Maestro, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il voulait qu'elle chante. Alors elle déversait en lui la mélodie qui était sa mélodie, la petite ritournelle inconnue qu'elle chantait toujours lors de ses échauffements.

NOOOOOOOON

Une mélodie qui, s'il avait fallut lui donner une couleur, aurait été bleue et or. Une mélodie qui était sans mots et sans paroles et qui rappelait une existence inaltérable. Les notes respiraient toutes seules et sortaient de sa gorge de plus en plus facilement. Les nombreuses heures passées à pratiquer, les techniques, les postures, les cours et les règles… tout avait conspiré pour que cette mélodie soit parfaite.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le Docteur l'enlaçait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que les artistes, les serviteurs et même Molini s'étaient brusquement immobilisés et écoutaient religieusement la mélodie qu'elle chantait et chantait et chantait.

Et puis, l'impression glauque disparut et le chant s'intensifia de plus belle. Rose trouva un second souffle et s'abandonna à la musique comme Maestro lui avait enseigné, à la différence que cette mélodie ne lui avait pas été apprise et provenait du plus profond de son être. Et puis, comme la mélodie reprenait à nouveau, les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Rose Tyler. Je m'appelle Rose Tyler.

Et je n'ai jamais su chanter.

Mais elle continua à chanter tout de même. Victorieusement.

Et le Docteur l'entendait et savait qu'elle s'était libérée de Maestro.

Quand sa gorge réclama une pause, Rose éclata de rire et enlaça le Docteur. Il se raidit, mais elle le retint, murmura qu'il avait intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur de ses préludes, et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, le Docteur s'écarta rapidement et se frotta l'arrière du cou.

« Je considère que nous pourrons en rediscuter de façon plus pratique. » le taquina-t-elle. « Nous sommes mariés. »

« Pas vraiment. » dit le Docteur en rajustant sa cravate.

« On verra bien. » fit-elle en battant des cils.

Il éclata de rire et lui concéda la victoire. Il reprit pourtant un air grave en lui demandant qui lui avait appris cette étrange et magnifique mélodie.

Elle haussa les épaules : « Je pense que je l'ai toujours connue. Elle me fait un peu penser à toi. »

Quelque chose passa sur son visage et Rose le devina : « Tu connais cette musique. »

« Je l'ai entendue une fois. Et je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle ait eu le pouvoir de détruire Maestro et de te ramener. Non, je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné. J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais précieuse pour plus d'un être, Rose. »

Elle insista : quand avait-il entendu la musique? Qui la jouait?

« Elle n'a jamais été jouée ou… ou chantée. Elle existe, c'est tout. C'est la musique du temps, c'est la musique du Tardis, c'est la musique du Méchant Loup. C'est ce qui a été créé quand tu as regardé dans le Tourbillon du temps. »

« C'est pour ça que je pensais tout le temps au bleu! Je pensais au Tardis! »

Le Docteur eut un pincement aux cœurs.

« Et ça explique pourquoi la mélodie me fait penser à toi. » ajouta-t-elle dans la foulée.

« C'est TA mélodie, Rose, pas la mienne. »

« Oh, Docteur, tu n'as pas encore compris que tu fais partie de moi et donc que ma chanson ait des reflets doctoresques? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, réconforté comme un gamin. Mais d'un seul regard, elle lui rappela qu'il n'en était plus un.

« J'aimerais que nous partions tout de suite. Le Tardis est sur le toit? »

« Yep. Quelle est votre destination, Milady Rossignol? »

« Le lit. »

« Fatiguée? »

Elle pencha la tête de côté et eut un sourire en coin : « Pas du tout. »

« Ça me convient tout à fait. » acquiesça-t-il.

**0o0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0o0**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout en tout cas. **

**À bientôt,**

**Idontwanttogo_01**


End file.
